An Entwined Lily
by FredericusRed
Summary: The election is over and the hustle and bustle of the castle town has begun to settle. But not for long. A little encounter spirals out of control when a pair of fresh faces come to the city. Mischief and chaos abound when a lily twists around a bouquet of dandelions.
1. Chapter 1

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

 _Ugh... five more minutes. Just five more minutes._

Akane curled up in her pink pajamas and pulled the covers higher. The alarm clock on the night table was firmly determined to wake her. Akane stirred and refused to get up. She took the pillow and pulled it over her red head. She squeezed her eyes closed and pretended not to hear the alarm. The alarm seemed to grow louder and louder the more she resisted.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Akane, it's time to get up."

"Five more minutes."

"You'll be late if you don't get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Okay, you asked for it."

TWEEEET!

A piercing whistle pierced her ears and made her leap high into the air. Her deep scarlet hair stood on end. The fog in her ruby red eyes disappeared and let them shimmer in the morning sun breaking through the window. Akane hit the hard floor with a loud blunt thunk. The remnants of sleepiness had been scared away, and her rapidly beating heart would not let her lay down again.

Akane rubbed the bump on her head, "Kanade, why'd you do that?"

Kanade stood over her sister, her silver-grey eyes twinkling with devious thoughts. Her black hair had been combed and styled into a fashionable bob style. The white shirt and black blazer fit snuggly around her chest, and the short blue skirt with black hugged her hips. A mild aura of annoyance emanated from her soft complexion and kind grin. This morning Kanade was holding a small whistle, which must have been the shriek that shocked her little sister.

"I told you to wake up," said Kanade, as she left the room, "Now hurry up. You'll be later than usual if you don't get fixed up."

"It can't be that late. It was just five more," Akane glanced at the clock, "WHAT! NO WAY!"

Akane ran out of the room, her deep red hair flying behind her. She went into every room and inspected every clock, every time piece, even an old hour glass that had been hidden among the antiques. They all said the same thing, it was nearly quarter to eight.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" declared Akane as she ran back to her room, "Oh, pardon me."

Akane ran past her older sister Aoi after nearly bowling her over. Aoi smiled kindly, trying to hold back a little laugh. Sapphire eyes glittered and twinkled to match her happiness and her deep royal blue hair was left straight and free to fall to her upper back. The eldest sister, and sibling, wore a light blue long sleeved shirt and matched it with a pair of black capris trousers.

"Forgot to change you're clock?" asked Aoi, her older sister.

"Perfect! All according to the numbers," said Haruka smugly, "And it's a seventy-five percent chance she'll be late to school."

"Oh yeah? What's the other twenty five?" asked Misaki.

Misaki and Haruka, the younger sister and brother of Akane. They were very similar and vey many ways. Even their hair was similar. Misaki having bright pink hair styled in a bushy pony tail and her brother Haruka had a light purple which was the same length, but he refused to style it. Together they put on their shoes and in their matching first year red-version school uniform they headed off.

"Geez, she's hopeless isn't she?" said Hiraki.

Hikari, the seventh child and fifth daughter, finished tying up her long golden blond hair into a pair of twin tails with blue ribbons. She fussed with her bangs and after a bit let them frame her face and aqua blue eyes. She was dressed in her elementary school uniform. A while blazer and skirt with golden trim.

"Wait for me, sis!"

Teru ran down the hallway as quickly as he could. The youngest son had spikey light brown hair and turquoise eyes brimming with courageous enthusiasm. He wore the same uniform as Hikari with brown trousers. He the picturesque elementary student but had a little peculiarity. On his right hand Teru had drawn a red circular symbol and often had a tendency to call that arm 'Jackal'.

"Bye, bye everyone," said a soft spoken Shiori.

The youngest and smallest, and possibly the most adorable of the siblings was Shiori. Barely knee high to a grasshopper with dark blue hair and magenta eyes. Shiori clung to Aoi as every went off. A little pair of pink baubles tied a few locks of her bob hair into a side tail. A light pink coat kept her warm and complemented the rose skirt and shoes.

"Bye Shiori, bye everyone," said Akane snatching her bag, "Where's Shuu?"

"He went off ahead," said Aoi, "Looks like you're walking to school alone today."

Akane whimpered a little bit as she skipped out onto the street. It was a town just like any other. Small suburban homes painted a variety of soft and deep colours went up and down the streets. Flowers waved to passersby in the breeze and the leaves of the trees whispered little nothings to the wind. The sun was bright and warm and everything seemed to be a great day in the making. Except one nagging little feeling.

That feeling of uncertainty that nibbled at the back of your mind. It was an uncomfortable feeling that you get when you're being followed. Or that feeling when something is crawling up your skin. That feeling, that pressure, that sensation that you're always being watched.

BZZT! BZZT!

"Ah! Not again," Akane jumped down a side road.

A security camera creeped out from behind a bush and scanned the road. It panned left and right, and up and down searching vigilantly for a red haired young girl. There were two hundred cameras placed strategically around the city and Akane could swear that the numbers were growing. She took a deep breath and waited for her heart to spot racing.

 _It's not as bad as it used to be, but still…_

Akane sighed and went back on the street. She stepped stiffly down the road and in view of the camera. The mechanical eye watched every step with a cold hard gaze. Beads of sweat trickled down her neck. Her breathing quickened and shallowed. The once calm heart started to pick up pace.

"Good morning, Ms. Akane."

"Good morning!" she squeaked as she jumped, "Thank you."

"Hello, Ms. Akane."

Akane stiffened, "Hello."

People started to fill the streets as they went off to their daily business. Everyone that passed greeted her politely and made her stiffen up like a stone statue. Akane's social awkwardness and shyness wasn't as crippling as it used to be. Now she could return greetings clearly and didn't have the urge to flee into the nearest dark corner away from prying eyes, but there were still side effects.

"You should hurry, Ms. Akane, or you'll be late."

"Eeep!"

Akane looked at her watch. There was no way she could make it in time even if she was going at a full unbroken sprint.

 _I don't really have much choice._

Akane took a deep breath and concentrated. A red glow wrapped around her body. Small stones and pebbles rumbled and jittered around her feet. Her red twin tails began to float. Her eyes became determined and she bolted down the street. She defied gravity by floating in midair, a blessing bestowed to her by her unique ability. Gravity was her servant and with its help she flew down the streets toward the school. She zipped around corners, sped down straightaways, and flew over fences. She absolutely refused to go flying any higher unless she wanted offensive eyes taking a peek up her fluttering skirt.

Speaking of, they faster she went the more spirited her skirt became. Akane blushed at the thought and began fumbling with the fabric. She pushed down one side of her skirt only to have another fly up.

"Look out!"

Akane looked up and saw a shocked face. Before the world turned upside down, before a bright flash blinded her, the last thing she saw was red and black, and hazel eyes.

"Ooowwww… what was that?"

Akane slowly sat up, everything was still spinning around her. A throbbing, blunt pain pressed against her chest, her lungs tried to return to normal breaths. She listed side to side as her head slowed the spinning. Akane waited a minute or two before standing up. Her first steps were stumbles and she had to gab on to a lamp to keep from toppling. The hit must have been harder than she thought. If she was in this state, then…

"The person," she quickly perked up, "Are you okay?"

There was nobody around. The road was empty and everything was calm again. A few dreadful thoughts went through her mind, such as an ambulance coming to get the other person. But siren surely would have woken her, and wouldn't the paramedics pick her up as well. Maybe it was just a usual collision where both people were fine, just knocked about. Without anyone to check on or an emergency with herself, Akane started to head to school again.

No flying this time. Too dangerous and she only needed to learn this lesson once. And besides, she was late, very late, so there was no need to rush. Akane stumbled every few steps like her legs were suddenly a different length. There was also an oddness to how things were laid out, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Akane put a little skip to her step and continued on her merry way.

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Rushing feet ran up behind Akane. It was probably just another late person. Akane just stepped to the side and continued walking, her natural stride returning.

"Hey, you! Hey, you! Stop!"

 _Must be talking to someone else._

"Don't ignore me! Don't walk away like you don't hear me! I know you do."

 _Wow, whoever's walking away must be a real jerk._

"Got you!"

Akane felt a tight grip wrap around her triceps. It was a soft firm grip, like a young determined woman's. It pulled her back and spun her around.

A girl with dark, wavy, shoulder length dirty blonde hair was holding her. Bright emerald eyes glared at her with a green fire. She was breathing like she'd just finished running a marathon. The girl wore a light yellow long sleeve shirt with a black bow and little lilies on a collar. A green pleated skirt with a little lighter trim. A pair of sheer stockings went into a pair of black pumps. It must have been tough to run so far in those. She was about Akane's height, but for some reason the red haired princess was looking down on her. The girl held on tightly, pressing her average chest against Akane's arm, like they were a couple.

"I finally got you," said the girl panting, "Now change us back."

Akane looked at her puzzled, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"That's not going to work on me. Not after so many times," she chuckled.

"No really, who are you?" Akane smiled, "And would you mind letting go?"

"Not in your life," she pouted, "Not after that stunt. Now, stop playing dumb and let's change back, Yuriko."

"Yukiko? I'm Akane."

"Akane? You really think I'll fall for that, Yuriko? You're in _me_ after all."

"In you? What are you?"

Akane glanced around and caught her reflection in a shop window. A man as tall, perhaps a little taller, than Shuu was looked back at her. She looked straight into a pair of hazel eyes under scruffy black hair. He wore a bright red blazer, with golden buttons and trim, over a black shirt and matching red necktie. A long red line ran down the length of his black trousers.

Akane touched her face, checked her clothes and pinched herself several times. There was no denying it. The person in the window was her or him or her-him.

"Oh my God, what happened to me? Why am I suddenly a boy?" Akane cried, "Please help me."

Akane was on the verge of tears. She hugged the girl tightly and shook her. Akane felt a pair of hands against the sides of her head. The girl looked her straight in the eye with a fierce determination. Without any hesitation, Akane was pulled into a cold kiss. She closed her eyes and waited for the long moment to pass. When they broke away she was still looking at the blonde girl.

"So you aren't her. Dammit all," the girl cursed.

"W-wh-wha-what's? –"

"Okay, I know it's a shock, but it'll all be alright," the girl placed her hands around Akane's, "We're the victims of a prank. My name's Yoshirou, Yoshirou Yoshimaru. And well… you're in my body. Which means you bumped into her."

"But – but, but how's that even possible?"

"It's a very long story, now where did you… I mean your body go?"

"I don't know, I just remember crashing against you… this… I just got knocked out and when I came to, I was gone. Oh no! I'm going to be late for school."

Akane suddenly forgot her little predicament and started running off to school.

"Hey don't go running off," said Yoshirou chasing after her, "Wait for me! You're borrowing me, after all. Ow! Geez! How do girls run in these things?"

Meanwhile at the high school everyone was walking out of the main auditorium and into their classes. Red, and green, and blue dotted the sea of black blazers. They had finished listening to a long and perhaps mundane speech, but hung on every word. On the stage the speech giver still lingered.

He sighed a breath of relief now that everything was over. He was very tall and lean with neat scruffy black hair and grey eyes. The green neck tie he wore last year had turned blue, but the black blazer with yellow trim was still the same. A few heavy thoughts entered his mind, but they were quickly pushed away with the thoughts of a fun year to come, and thoughts of a particular little twin tailed blonde.

"Shuu, come on. We're going to be late for class."

The particular little twin tailed blonde stood behind him with hands on her hips. Bright sky blue eyes were framed under straight blonde hair. To keep her long fringe out of her face, she used a small flower hairpin. A blue bow matched her blue skirt, and a soft cream sweater vest complemented the black uniform blazer.

"Just because you're the crown prince doesn't mean you can be late," she teased.

"Why have power if you can't abuse it, Hana?" Shuu jested.

"Just what would your sister say?"

"Good point."

Shu and Hana left the auditorium together and walked down the hall. The king and commoner couple drew a few curious glances and a few whispers, but it was all in good, kind spirits. Everyone smiled and laughed and waved. Their class was on the other side of the school, not a long way, but when everyone wants to ask a small question it could take some time. It wasn't long before they had to start jogging down the hall, to the irritation of the teachers and hall monitors.

They reached the third floor and found Akane seemingly aimlessly wandering around. She was up and down, examining the trophy cases, which she'd seen many times before. There was whimsical bounce in her step and she was humming a happy little tune.

"Akane, what are you doing up here?" called Hana cheerfully.

Akane didn't seem to notice. She just continued dilly dallying down the hall with a grin.

"Akane, Akane, yoo hoo."

Shuu didn't bother to call out. Instead he sauntered up to his sister and tapped her on the shoulder. Akane jumped and turned around. Her face turned red, but not out of the usual shyness. It was a red shade like being caught red handed. She flustered and whimpered trying to find the words.

"It's you," she said, staring into his eyes and calming down.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing up here? Your class is on the second floor."

"Oh, hee hee, I just got a little lost," she knocked on her head and smiled, "Then I got distracted and –"

Akane just noticed Hana standing beside Shuu. The smile disappeared but she wasn't hostile or unhappy by any stretch of the imagination. Akane gracefully stepped between Shuu and Hana then followed them down the hall.

"Akane, why were you late?" asked Hana innocently, "You missed Shuu's speech at the opening ceremony."

"I had a little run in with a broad man," Akane said, "And not in the fun way."

"The fun way?"

"Yeah, the fun way, but not with him. We ended up hitting each other head on. Hmm… well I hit him I suppose."

"Is he alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine. So what are you doing with, Shuu?"

"Uh… going to class," said Hana raising an eyebrow.

"Just like you should be doing," said Shuu.

Akane grabbed onto Shuu's arm and hugged warmly. She was beaming after getting so close. The little tune was humming again as she escorted Shuu. Shuu and Hana had the oddest looks on their face and their thoughts were fairly obvious.

"What are you doing?" asked Shuu.

"Can't I show affection to the one I love?"

"Well, it's just you've never been like this before," said Shuu, "You've gotten better with people but still."

"Well I thank this is good," said Hana grabbing onto his other arm, "Akane's coming out of her shell and opening up to people. This is great."

"If you say so."

"You know, you're going to get a lot of people jealous with two girls hanging off of you," Akane smirked.

"When are you actually going to go to class?"


	2. Chapter 2

Akane, in Yoshirou's body, finally made it to school. She missed Shuu's opening speech and first class was already halfway done, but she made it. Several stalls and tents had been set up in the courtyard and a few students were tending to them. There wasn't much point in rushing so Akane took to watching the preparations as she went on. They were checking hotplates and stove tops, placing cloths and nailing up signs. A few were testing the games and taking inventory of the prizes.

"Hey, Akane, why didn't you wait for me?"

Yoshurou, in the girl's body, came running. She, err he, had taken off her shoes and went the rest of the way barefoot. Before Akane could get away Yoshirou gabbed on to her arm tightly and refused to let go.

"Could you let go? I've got to get to class."

"In my body? Good luck with that. They're not just going to let some stranger into their classrooms."

"But I'll be there, my body I mean and then I can –"

"She might not even be here. Did that cross your mind?" asked Youshirou, "What we should do is go back and speak to the authorities. I saw all these cameras around, so we should be able to find her, or you, more easily."

"But my perfect attendance record…"

"You two! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

A teacher came marching toward the pair. He was large and broad with a whistle around his neck.

"Mr. Hisao, it's me. It's – oof!"

Youshirou took control, "Umm… we're prospective students. We were just checking out the school. Umm… here's my ID. We're from Shirokaze Academy."

Yoshirou pulled a small card out of her purse, and pick pocketed one from the red blazer.

"Alright, but you need to go to the main office and not just wander around. Come with me, I'll set you up with a tour."

They complied without any objections. After waiting for a little bit a student walked into the office.

"Kanade!" squealed Akane.

"Uhh… hi. Have we met before?"

"No, no, not at all," said Yoshirou, "Quit guessing people's names, Yoshirou. I'm Yuriko, and this is Yoshirou."

"Right…"

Yoshirou, in Yuriko's body, laughed nervously trying to brush off the little slip. Kanade looked Akane up and down with a look that said something was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Kanade smiled politely and introduced herself like they were complete strangers.

"I'm Kanade Sakurada, the student council president," she said formally, "I'll be showing you around the school today. I hope you'll find everything to your liking and transfer. Now, let's start with the first floor."

"Sakurada…" Yoshirou, pondered the name.

"Umm… Kanade, have you seen –"

Yoshirou grabbed Akane's tie and pulled her down. Yoshirou shook her head and didn't break eye contact.

"She won't believe you. Don't scare her," he whispered.

"But she's my sister, she can help us find me."

"If a teenage boy went to you and 'I'm your sister trapped in a man's body. And I need to kiss your sister's body to change back', what would you think?"

"Yeah, that's weird."

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Kanade.

Akane stuttered, "Oh… uhh… we were umm…"

"Wondering why there were so many stalls outside," said Yoshirou, "Is there some sort of festival happening?"

"Why yes, we have a cultural festival at the end of every season and every class prepares a presentation," Kanade pointed out the window, "Most students put on games or open food stalls for fair prices, of course."

"What's your class doing?" asked Yoshirou.

"A play, I won't be in it though. I have too many student council responsibilities."

"A play," Yoshirou smiled, "Yuriko loves plays."

"Shuu's starring in that play right?" asked Akane.

"Yes, how did you…" Kanade said suspiciously, "Well speak of the devil."

Shuu was coming down the hall with Akane leaning on him. Akane, who was actually not Akane, was muttering something under her breath. She held her head and squeezed her eyes. Akane's skin was paler than usual and had a few glistening beads of sweat.

"It's me!" exclaimed Akane (in Yoshirou's body).

"Akane!" Kanade ran to her side, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm not Akane, I'm not Akane. I'm Shuu, Shuu Sakurada you know me."

"Shuu," said Akane to Shuu, "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She wanted to sit in on the rehearsal, then the class said she should play one of the roles," said Shuu, "Then she got really nervous on the stage, and well then this happened."

"Why does she think she's you? You better not have done anything –"

"I'd never!"

"As the crown prince Shuu you have to keep up appearances," lectured Kanade, "You can't just do –"

"Kanade, I didn't do anything! I would never do anything like that?"

"Like what?" asked Yoshirou.

The three siblings glanced at the two strangers.

"Who are they?" asked Shuu.

"Students that might transfer. Where are you taking, Akane?"

"Nurse's office of course."

"Okay," said Kanade, "Let me know if she gets better."

"We can take her," said Akane (Yoshirou), "It's no trouble."

"Y-y-yeah, we can do that," Youshirou (Yuriko).

"But you don't know where the nurse's office is."

"Yes we do," said Akane (Yoshirou), "It's on the first floor across the gym and beside the washrooms."

"How did you…"

"We passed it when we were going to the office," said Yoshirou, "And Yoshirou has excellent memory."

"I don't mind," said Shuu, "If they want to help, they can help."

"Absolutely not. That's a bad impression to make, both for you and the school. We can't have new students doing something we should," Kanade grabbed Shuu's ear, "Now let's take care of our sister. Please feel free to explore the campus. I'll meet you at the cafeteria in say ten minutes. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, it's in the centre of the school," said Akane (Yoshirou).

"Right…" Kanade's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

They waited for the Sakurada siblings to turn the corner. Yoshirou and Akane looked at each other and understood immediately. They had to get to the nurse's office. Yoshirou followed Akane down the halls, past the classrooms and lockers, down the stairs, and through the woods to the nurse's office they go. They arrived at the office five minutes later, and would have to be quick to meet back up with Kanade.

When they arrived at the nurse's office they were all alone. Kanade and Shuu were gone, and Akane's body was resting on one of the beds. There were curtains around the beds for privacy. The nurse's desk and seat were across the beds beside a large medicine cabinet. Inside were bottles and pills of all sorts, a first aid kit and disinfectants, and for some reason or another a large jar of lollipops.

"Let's hurry," said Yoshirou, "We have to meet Kanade in a few minutes."

Akane (Yoshirou) walked up to herself. Akane was staring as a picturesque scene. Laying in the bed was a young woman, her breasts rising and falling shallowly and slowly with every breath. A rosy colour blushed her cheeks.

"I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble, Shuu," said Akane.

"Hurry up and kiss her… you," said Yoshirou pulling the curtain.

"But it's weird, I'm kissing myself."

"How is that weird? If you don't kiss her, you'll be stuck in my body."

"Okay, okay," Akane took a deep breath.

Akane pulled up a seat and leaned over her body. She brushed aside a few wayward strands of hair. Akane (Yoshirou) turned beet red as she got closer and closer. Her own soft pink lips smelled like strawberries. The bright scarlet blazer matched her own hair, while Yoshirou's black hair gave a deep contrast. The sun beamed through the window silhouetting them against the curtain. Akane closed her eyes and leaned in to touch her lips.

"Ahh!"

SMACK!

Akane, not in Yoshirou's body, suddenly woke up and when she saw a man leaning over her she instinctively slapped. Akane (Yoshirou) squeaked and held her now red cheek.

"Who are you?! What are you trying to do to me?" asked Akane as she jumped out of the bed.

"Yuriko, enough is enough," said Yoshirou, "Switch us back to how we were."

Akane stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

"Yuriko, this is Akane, the one who's body you stole. Now give it back to her," said Yoshirou locking the door, "Get the window. Now there's no way out and I've got a ton of patience."

"I'm not Yuriko, and that's not Akane," Akane looked down, "Because I am apparently. But I'm not Akane or Yuriko. I'm Shuu."

"But I am Akane!"

"Then tell me something only Akane would know."

"You'll have to tell her something only Shuu would know."

"You first."

Akane (Yoshirou) sighed, "When we were kids we snuck out of the house while mom and dad were away. Kanade got a carried away and conjured a castle but she ran out of money. It then fell, hurting you and me. And you could never run after that."

Akane (claiming to be Shuu) was speechless. It was just a summary but nobody knew about that event except the three of them, their parents, and one doctor. Yoshirou (Yuriko) was out of the loop, clearly. He just kept to watching, making sure Akane's body didn't try to escape.

"That's right," said Shuu (Akane), "But you had memory loss, how did you know?"

Akane looked down, "Kanade told me years later, but I just pretended that it didn't happen. It seemed easier, and I didn't want to make anyone feel guiltier. And since you know I had memory loss, you have to be Shuu. Yoshirou, he is big brother Shuu."

"Shuu is the prince of this country. And you're his sister," Yoshirou's eyes widened.

"Yeah, Akane Sakurada, how do you know him and not me?"

Yoshirou dropped to the knees and bowed.

"I am terribly sorry, your majesties. I only knew of Shuu because the lady only mentioned him. She never mentioned he had a younger sister. Please forgive my informality and rudeness. Please forgive me that I didn't believe you. You see the first swap was with us and we didn't… I didn't think that - Please forgive me."

"Sure, I forgive you," said Shuu (in Akane's body), "Who are you exactly?"

"Yoshirou Yoshimaru, protector of her lady Yuriko Yurikoshita," he said still bowing, "I apologize again Princess Akane, I did not know you were royalty."

"It's not a problem. I've never liked the attention that came with the title anyway," Akane (Yoshirou) smiled warmly, "Come on, stand up. We have to find Shuu, I mean, Yuriko and fix all of this before it gets out of hand."

"You're right," Yoshrou rose slowly, "Shuu would have gone back to class after right?"

Shuu (Akane's body) nodded, "Yes, but only for a few minutes."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's not a full school day today. We dismiss just after noon. After Hana and I –" Shuu's eyes widened, "Hana! I forgot about Hana! What she going to do to her?"

"I wouldn't worry –"

"I've got to her."

Akane (Yoshirou) reached out, "No wait!"

In the blink of an eye Shuu disappeared in a glowing flash of green. Yoshirou was stunned for a moment, and blinked like her was refusing to believe his eyes.

"Now what do we do?" asked Akane, a little more worried.

"I wasn't counting on you still having your abilities," Yoshirou sighed, "You wouldn't have an idea as to where he went would you, princess Akane?"

"Not at all. Kanade would know though. She and Shuu are really close. Let's go meet up with her."

"So what is your power?" asked Yoshirou as they left the nurse's office.

Shuu, in Akane's body, teleported himself to the market street near the school. It was an arcade filled with small shops selling many things. Unique emblems for each shop were gleefully fluttering on the awnings, door flags, and curtains. Mothers with young children were perusing the wares and picking up parcels for lunch and supper. Pleasant smells from sweets and pastries, fresh smells from vegetables, to the savoury smell of the open grills mixed in the air. Polite and idle chatter hung around every shop and corner. Shuu heard a train stop and soon after a stream of students and businessmen started to enter the arcade.

Amid the crowd Shuu spotted himself with Hana. They were walking arm in arm and laughing. Hana's smile was beaming with a brightness he'd never seen before. The imposter in his body pulled Hana in closer and continued chatting. A few people looked and smiled at the happy couple.

Shuu (Akane) stomped toward the couple ready to pull Hana away and rescue her. Then the thought his mind. How would she feel when Shuu's sister was trying to take her away from her 'boyfriend'? How ridiculous would it sound to say they switched bodies? Worse what if she believed him? How would she react if she suddenly knew she was with a complete and utter stranger? A stranger she spoke freely with sharing her feelings and thoughts and perhaps something more intimate.

Shuu slowed his walking and then turned around, pretending to window shop. His eyes however were fixed on the reflection in the window.

 _I'll just watch for now,_ he thought, _But if he tries something…_

"I'll take two of those," said Yuriko (in Shuu's body), "No need to box them."

Yuriko the imposter stopped at a small baker and purchased a pair of dango. She picked a few coins from Shuu's pockets to pay the man.

"For you," she said to Hana.

Hana didn't take the dango, instead she had a puzzled curious look about her.

"Don't you like sweets?" Yuriko asked.

"It's not that," said Hana, snapping out of her little daze, "It's just that you've never done this before?"

"Really?" Yuriko raised her eyebrows, "I've never bought you sweets before?"

"No, never."

"Well there's a first time for everything," Yuriko gingerly easing a dumpling to Hana, "Say 'ahh'."

The skewer of sweets approached Hana's mouth. Hana hesitated, her cheeks glowing bright red. Yuriko's smile was warm and welcoming with a hint of mischief. Hana nervously closed her eyes and bit into a dumpling. It was sweeter than usual and she purred with each little nibble.

"Why are you giggling?" Hana asked the imposter.

"It's nothing," Yuriko giggled, "It's just that you look cute when you're nibbling. And when you blush."

Those few words made Hana even redder as she took another little bite of dango. Across the street Shuu, in Akane's body, was watching closely. He wasn't watching himself, but Hana and how she was reacting. The wide smile, the purrs and coos she made, and a new bright exuberant aura surrounded his girlfriend just from just a little gesture like that. Then there was his body. The imposter showed off his broad shoulders and chest. He wore a confident smirk when he wasn't smiling. And his eyes were twinkling with a little magic that Shuu couldn't exactly understand. Then the imposter took Hana, arm in arm, and continued to walk the arcade.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Hana.

"Is who okay?" asked Yuriko.

"Your sister, Akane. She nearly passed out at the rehearsal," said Hana, "What do you think made her want to do that scene? She's shyer than anyone I've ever met."

"Maybe something just came over her, you know? Wanted to try something new."

"But a kiss scene? Isn't that a little much? And weird? It was with you after all," Hana playfully punched Yuriko's manly arm, "And why are you so calm about it?"

"Why shouldn't I be? It's just a rehearsal kiss, didn't mean anything," Yuriko leaned down and grinned, "Are you jealous?"

"N-n-no," stammered Hana, "It's just that she's your sister and it's weird."

"A bit I guess."

Yuriko took Hana through the arcade and played around the little shops. She playfully put a pair of cat ears over Hana's twin tails and a pair of dog ears on her own head for a novelty picture. They walked into a clothes store and made a few jokes about matching outfits. Then the sound of music started to fill the air. It was slow melancholic song with a little bit of an upbeat. Yuriko took Hana by the hand and walked to the sound.

A small little band, no more than five, were playing and singing happily. Most people paid them no mind and kept walking. A man with a guitar and a woman at the piano led the vocals. They seemed to be singing more to each other than the crowd with added a little hint of romance to each song. The band switched to a more happy and upbeat tune. When the body of prince Shuu approached to listen and admire the music then the crowd started to draw. The sudden attention made the band a little nervous and the presence of the crown prince was more pressure, but they persevered.

"Prince Shuu," said the man, "What brings you here?"

"I appreciate good music," said Yuriko, "And you're quite good."

"Thank you. Ummm… do you have a request?"

Yuriko wrapped an arm around Hana, "How about a song for the two of us? Anything that strikes your fancy, Hana?"

Hana was speechless.

"I've got one," said Yuriko leaning to whisper.

The singers grinned and nodded, "We know that one."

They started with the guitar then quickly the other instruments jumped. They build up was quick and set the gleeful mood. The man started and the woman responded.

"Don't go breaking my heart."

"I couldn't if I tried."

"Oh honey if I get restless."

"Baby you're not that kind."

They brought up the volume and started moving to the music. When the band hit the refrain they were completely dancing to the song. Yuirko started swaying to the melody with Hana. Hana's foot started to tap then in the second verse Yuriko started to sing along. Yuriko looked down at Hana and serenaded her.

The song entered a music interlude and that's when everything came to life. Without warning Yuriko pulled Hana out of the crowd. Yuriko put a hand on Hana's waist and took her hand in the other. She led Hana through some very close dance moves. Hana spun and twirled and turned to Yuriko's lead. All the while Yuriko was still singing to her.

"You put the light in my life," Yuriko sang to Hana, "Oh you put the spark to the flame.

At the refrain the crowd joined in and started singing as well.

"Right from the start I gave you my heart," Hana sang, "Don't go breaking my heart."

Shuu, in Akane's body, was hidden in the crowd watching this development.

 _Wow, she's never been that open with me. I wonder why?_

Yuriko broke away from Hana for a moment and pulled a girl from the crowd and danced with her shortly. She then pulled a boy from and paired them together. Before the end of the song three couples were dancing along and each one had a chance with the prince.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" clapped Yuriko at the end of the song, "Everybody let's give the band a hand and if you can some change."

With the prince's words the people put some bread in the jar on the piano much to the band's delight. Yuriko, as Prince Shuu, took a few moments to exchange pleasantries, shake hands, and take a few photos with the people.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you," said Yuriko to Hana, "Was it too much."

"No," said Hana brushing back her hair, "It was perfect. I always kind of wanted to dance with you, but we… just never… you know."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Hey Shuu!" shouted Shuu (Akane).

"Akane," Hana waved, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shuu (Akane) glared at Yuriko, "What are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just out and about with Hana," said Yuriko, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you," Shuu grabbed his own arm, "Please excuse us."

Shuu pulled Yuriko aside just out of earshot from Hana. The band was speaking with market patrons and everything was going back to business as usual.

"What's up, Akane?"

"Don't give me that look, you know exactly who I am," Shuu put his hands on his hips, "Now, Yuriko Yurikoshita, how do I get back into my body?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Akane. Are you sure you're feeling better? Maybe you should go home and lay down."

Shuu grabbed the collar, "Listed here, you better change us back. I don't want you doing anything more to Hana."

"I didn't do anything she didn't want. You saw it right?"

"Shuu, everything going okay?" asked Hana approaching.

"Everything's fine, Akane's still a bit loopy is all. Perhaps, you should pay more attention to her, Shuu," said Yuriko.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I always remember the people I meet, and find handsome," Yuriko called to Hana, ""Actually I think she might need a hand to get home."

Shuu's phone vibrated in his blazer pocket. Yuriko quickly answered the text.

"Can I leave her with you, Hana," said Yuriko, "Somebody's saying I'm late for something at the middle school."

"Must be Haruka, so you better get going. Don't worry, I'll keep your sister company."

"Alright, sweetheart. Just don't talk about me while I'm gone."

"No promises," said Shuu (Akane).

Yuriko ran down the street and blended with the crowd. Shuu wanted to run after her, but she couldn't. Those little insignificant words were nagging at the back of her mind. 'You should pay more attention to her'.

 _What's she talking about? I give Hana attention, know what she likes and doesn't. What does she know about our relationship anyway?_

"You doing okay?" asked Hana as she walked Akane home.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just in my own little world. Umm… hey about that impos – I mean my brother, he didn't do anything to embarrass you, did he?"

"Oh no not at all," Hana hesitated, "Well, maybe a little bit."

"I knew it," Shuu frowned, "I'll give him a stern talking to after this."

"Oh no, there's no need to do that. It was embarrassing to dance with him in front of everyone, but I liked it."

"You liked it?"

Hana nodded, "It was cheesy and cliché, but it made me feel… special. Like I was the only girl for him."

"You are the only girl for him. And he's nice and kind to you, right? Spends time with you?"

"He's gotten better. He walks me home almost every day, and we've held hands…"

"But you want him to be showier about it? Like your proclamation of love?"

"Not showy. That's not fair for me to ask him of that, because I kind of forced into that. Not that I didn't want to help you, I just wasn't really ready."

"He really loves you, you know that right?"

"I know that, but I just wish he'd show it more," Hana sighed, drifting into a little fantasy, "Look who's talking right? Hee, hee. When it comes to Shuu-shuu, I'm almost as shy as you."

"Shuu-shuu? Is that your nickname for him?"

"Yeah, but I'd never say it to his face. He might think it's embarrassing."

"I think he'd find it kind of cute."

"Does he have a nickname for me?" Hana twiddled her thumbs.

Shuu shook his head, "No…"

Hana looked away, "Oh…"

 _Pay attention to her…_

"But I'll talk to him. Let's see if I can give him a little nudge for you."

"You don't have to worry yourself, but thanks if you do. So is there anyone you like?"

Meanwhile, Akane and Yoshirou had run back down through the school to quickly meet with Kanade. The elder sister was waiting by the door tapping her foot irately. Her eye brows were angled down and her mouth was curt and small. As soon as Kanade caught sight of the pair her irate persona suddenly evaporated. A polite expression took over and she approached with a confident stride.

"I'm sorry," said Akane, "We got a little lost."

"I thought you said you had good memory and learned the layout of the school as you passed each room," Kanade recalled.

"Well… umm… yes, but sometimes you forget."

"Right…" Kanade said with a hint of suspicion, "Anyway, I'm afraid our tour will have to end, I have another engagement. I hope you enjoyed your time though and will consider transferring."

"Kanade, what engagement?" asked Akane.

"Oh just something at the middle school," she said, "Royal duties and things like that."

"That was today?!"

"Yes, why are you surprised and worried?"

"Just umm…"

Kanade checked her watch, "And I'm running late. Maybe Akane's feeling better and we can fly over."

"About Akane," said Akane, "She's kind of left. We stayed in the nurses' office a little bit and she was up and at them."

"And she can't fly," said Yoshirou, "In that body anyway."

"Yuriko, what are you doing?"

"Prince Shuu has gone and we have no more leads. No point hiding it from family anymore, is there?" Yoshirou presented the royal princess, "Princess Kanade, I present to you your sister Princess Akane, trapped in my body. I am Yoshirou, and my lady Yuriko has stolen your brother's body."

"Funny," said Kanade bemused, "Like anyone has the ability to switch bodies."

"Says the princess who can make anything out of thin air," Akan laughed, "But it's true, I am your sister, Akane."

"Yeah right, now please excuse me."

Yoshirou blinked for a moment and Akane was gone. A gust of wind rushed down the hall, nearly flipping up skirts and ruffling hair. The princess glowed with a light red aura and flew in front of Kanade. Akane hovered in front of her like an apparition. Kanade was at a loss for words for a few moments.

"Please don't make me have to recall some embarrassing memories," Akane pleaded, "Let this be enough."

"Good enough," Kanade regained her composure and glared at Yoshirou, "You've got some explaining to do."

Yoshirou began to quickly explain the haphazard and unfortunate misadventures that led to this moment. He and Yuriko had come the castle town from another kingdom at the insistence of Yuriko. They arrived this morning and Yuriko was desperately trying to separate herself from Yoshirou. During a little altercation at the café over some botched order Yuriko snuck a kiss and switched. During the fainting spell that befalls her little victim she bolted out of the café and later run in Akane.

"And that, as they say, is history," concluded Yoshirou.

Kanade rubbed her eyes, "And all in a morning. What a mess."

"Shuu, I mean Shuu in my body, teleported to find Hana, but we don't know where they were supposed to go," said Akane, "Do you have any leads?"

"Knowing Shuu his idea of a date with Hana…"

"Would be kind of run of the mill," Akane admitted.

"And Yuriko wouldn't have any of it," said Yoshirou, there was a brief moment of shock, "But I guarantee that nothing will happen between them. Yuriko just likes things that are more exciting."

"Like what?"

A hostile gloom loomed over Kanade, "Yeah, like what?"

"She'd always had a penchant for horror movies. Liked how people would jump and grab each other. And rough and tumble sports like rugby, or gambling. She loves gambling. How is this helping us exactly?"

"It doesn't, just curious," said Kanade, "Now, whether or not Shuu is in his body or Akane's, I have to attend this event with Haruka and Misaki."

Kanade's phone buzzed, "And since they're calling me, they're definitely calling Shuu and you, Akane."

Yoshirou nodded, "Let's try to keep a confusing panic from happening. You should attend that event, and we'll accompany you."

Kanade nodded, "Who knows, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be there."

"Do you think Misaki and Haruka will help us?" asked Akane opening a window.

"Don't worry," said Kanade taking Akane's hand, "I'll make sure they will."

Akane took Yoshirou's hand. Her magical aura extended beyond herself and around her friends. Their hair began to float lightly, caught in an ethereal breeze.

"Hold on tight."

Whoosh!

In an instant the three had ascended into the heavens and were soaring high above the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruka Sakurada peeked out from behind the gate wall. A bright giant red ribbon hung across the gate and tied into a large flamboyant bow in the centre. A podium stood empty before a large crowd of people, most were young children and their parents. Behind Haruka was a brand new middle school, pristine and proper with many classrooms and facilities. There was equipment for cooking and science experiments. A tennis court and pool, and a very large gymnasium. And to top it all off there was a large happy clock on the wall.

"They're late," said Haruka.

He checked his phone again. The last message he received was from Shuu saying he was on his way.

"Why didn't he just teleport?"

"Maybe he suddenly lost the ability to," quipped Misaki, flipping through her notes, "Then again maybe he decided to run the entire way."

"On his leg? Really?"

"If they don't arrive soon, we'll have to go on without them" said Aoi, in semi-business attire, "Where's Hikari? I saw her a moment ago."

"I'm sorry, but I can't right now, Sachiko. I'll be free tomorrow though," said Hirkari speaking softly into her cell phone, "Yes, I'll be at practice today. See ya! Sorry, everyone. Are we up yet?"

"Looks like it's just the four of us," said Aoi.

The crowd outside started to gasp and then started to cheer. The Sakurada siblings peeked out and peered over the many heads. A man on a bicycle had pedalled up to the school with the Crown Prince Shuu in tow. Shuu waved and smiled at the crowd. He patted the bicycler's back and introduced him to everyone and thanked him for his service. Shuu took his sweet time walking to the stage. He shook the hand of anyone that wanted and even engaged in a little light hearted chit chat. Only when Misaki's more aggressive clones pushed through the crowd did Shuu actually disengage.

"Here you go," Raio the Proud grunted, "One older brother pulled out of the crowd."

"Thanks girls," said Misaski reabsorbing her clones, "So what took you?"

"Oh me. Well, I thought I could run it but my legs just didn't want to," said Yuriko (Shuu), "Luckily that man was happy enough to help me, and now I'm here."

"So, where's Akane and Kanade?" asked Haruka.

"Well Akane wasn't feeling well, so Hana helped her home. Kanade is anyone's guess," Shuu looked around, "So what's the occasion?"

"Did you seriously forget?" asked Aoi, "We're here for the opening of a brand new middle school in a brand new community. You have your speech ready right?"

"O-o-of course I do," Yuriko laughed nervously, "I know exactly what I'm going to say."

"Pardon me, your Royal Highnesses, are you ready?"

The siblings agreed and within moments they were called out to the stage. The crowd clapped and cheered at the appearance of the royal family. Aoi was the first to speak then the younger siblings. Yuriko wasn't paying much attention however. Her focus was jumping from the crowd, to the family, to the school, and particularly to the clothes everyone was wearing.

The adults were dressed in well-known brands, not expensive but pricey. Some had large bright hats, others had large decorative flowers. The women wore high heels and the men polished their shoes and many had neckties or bowties. Proud parents one and all.

Their children were wearing the new school uniform. A bright green blazer and trousers or pleated skirt with a sheen that made it look like satin and a silver trim. The school emblem was affixed to the right shoulder. Faux golden buttons caught the eye and drew attention to the red tie or bow around the neck. Beneath the blazer was a blue dress shirt. The shoes were fancy little black things with full brogues in fanciful patterns.

Yuriko sighed, "Do children really need those?"

"Something on your mind big brother?" asked Hikari.

Yuriko looked Hirkari up and down noting the cleanliness and standoffish-ness of her white and gold uniform.

"Nothing really, just thinking that these uniforms are really something. Not at all like the dull and simple brown, or black and white for most schools," Yuriko shrugged, "Must be very good school."

"Maybe. I wouldn't know. Oh, it's my turn to speak."

As Hikari skipped up to the podium with a little smile and golden hair, Akane and her passengers were landing nearby. They landed behind a wall near the stage, out of sight of any prying eyes. Kanade separated from the group and made her way to the stage. Yoshirou took Akane by the wrist and pulled her into the crown as inconspicuously as possible.

"Keep an eye on your older brother, princess," said Yoshirou, "I mean Yuriko."

"It's confusing isn't it," joked Akane, "Do you think she'll try anything?"

"No, she won't do anything theatrical but she might sneak away when the opportunity seems right. You're concerned about your brother's reputation aren't you?"

Akane nodded.

"Don't worry, and if you won't take my word for it, just look over at Princess Kanade."

Kanade had made it on stage with a polite welcoming clap from the audience. When she took her place her steely gaze immediately fixed on the imposter. She was glaring daggers and Yuriko noticed. Yuriko looked back at Kanade and swallowed hard before trying to disarm her with a smile.

"Let's get closer," said Yoshirou.

"But all the people will stare at us," said Akane nervously.

Yoshirou pulled Akane through the crowd. Akane tensed up. She became more self-conscious with every moment. She worried if people were judging how she dressed, even though she was in a barrowed body. She fretted if people thought she was acting strangely. Thoughts about what people would ask her cropped up in her mind. Akane even worried that people might even discover that she'd been trapped in a man's body.

But everyone around them just shuffled out of the way. Their focus fixed on the stage and royal family. It was completely unlike Yuriko's (Shuu) where she was swamped with excited people. It was like being invisible. It was pleasant not having to worry about a thousand eyes watching your every move, examining your every action, whispering and gawking with every step you take. Akane relaxed a little bit, stood straighter and took more confident strides. Then Yuriko took the stage. Yusiko tapped the mic and made a dull thud.

"Good day, everyone. It is good to see so many people gathered today to celebrate the inauguration of this brand new school," Yuriko began.

Her mischievous smile had gone away, and here to stay at least for a little while was high class grin.

"It wasn't too long ago that, like many of you, walked into middle school. I couldn't even begin to describe to you how scared I was on my first day. I was looking at a school much like this one, will the proper little kids trickling into the classrooms. Everyone was whispering and chatting and I was worried it was about me," Yuriko sighed, "But as the days and weeks went on, that apprehension went away and was replaced with fond memories. Fun with friends, little mischiefs we got into, and a thousand lessons my teachers taught me. I don't remember a single one, but they tried."

A few audience members laughed.

"Students, this isn't just school and its boring lessons. This is an opportunity, and some don't get this chance. There are others your age that go to poorer schools. They can't experiments like you can, their clubs don't have enough or are just very few. They aren't as smart or as clever or more athletic."

Yoshirou looked down. Yurko continued to speak emphasising how privileged and lucky they were to attend such a school. She asked the students to take every moment and make the most of it. To cherish these times and share them with everyone. Yuriko's hands moved freely, accenting and subduing her speech with great effect. Her voice was calm but strong, commanding that everyone listen to each word.

"Some of them become delinquents or just don't rise up like the rest of us. Which means you all have a responsibility. A responsibility to take these lessons seriously and to use to better the world," Yuriko panned over the crowd, "And parents, teachers, don't forget, the children are our future teach them well and let them lead the way."

"Really Yuriko?" said Yoshirou softly.

"Show them all the beauty they possess inside. Give them a sense of pride to make it easier. Let their laughter remind us how we used to be. Thank you."

"And now we'll cut the ribbon and officially declare this school open."

The official took a large pair of scissors and offered it to the Sakurada siblings.

"I think Shuu should be the one," said Aoi.

"I agree," said Haruka, "The crown prince should be the one."

"Very well. Prince Shuu, if you would be so kind."

Yuriko took the scissors and walked toward the large ribbon across the gate. She smiled then someone caught her eye. In the midst of the crowd was a young boy in dull grey uniform with a dark red tie. He looked scruffier than the other students. Perhaps he was here just out of curiosity, but as Yuriko walked toward the ribbon his eye were fixed with fascination on her. Yuriko beckoned the boy to come forward. He shook his head and shrunk back. If he wouldn't come forward, Yuriko would go to him. With scissors in hand and with light royal steps Yuriko approached.

Yuriko knelt in front of him, "What's your name?"

"J-J-Jack," he stammered, looking away.

"Want to help me cut this ribbon, Little Jack?" Yuriko smirked, "Come on, I saw you looking."

Jack looked around. The citizens were nodding or whispering encouragement. Some of the children had a hint of envy, but not in a malicious way. Together Yuriko and Jack opened the scissors and put the ribbon between its sharp jaws. Yuriko began whispering in Jack's ear.

"I, Jack, cut this ribbon," Jack cut the red ribbon, "And happily declare this school officially open!"

The red ribbon fell and the crowd clapped loudly. Yuriko bowed before the crowd, pat Jack on the shoulder, and returned the scissors to the official. After a few more kind, warm words, Jack returned to the crowd with a big grin on his face.

"Feel free to tour the school," said Yuriko, "And thank you, Jack, for all your help."

"Let's grab her before she disappears," said Yoshirou.

"Round the back?" suggested Akane.

As Yoshirou and Akane pushed their way through the crowd, the Sakurada siblings were leaving the stage.

"That was a nice thing you did, Shuu," said Aoi, "I bet you really made his day."

"It was rather unexpected," said Haruka the Master of Odds, "Why'd you do it?"

Misaki nodded, "You'd normally just perform your duties. Why the theatrics this time?"

"Oh, no particular reason. I just had a whim."

"Very unlike you," snarked Kanade, "Almost like you're a different person."

Yuriko walked toward Kanade with a disarming expression. She put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in.

"You're such a kidder, sis. It's still me I'm just letting go a little more."

Kanade hugged back and whispered, "You should let go of that body too, Yuriko."

Yuriko's pleasant expression melted away and her eyes glared into Kanade's. Sparks were almost flying between them. The tension was visible between the two of them and drew concerned stares from the others. Yuriko tightened her grip around Kanade, while the sister returned by tightly grabbing onto Yuriko's arm and pulling her away.

"What's up with you two?" asked Hirkari, "Everything went great."

"Didn't Shuu seem odd to you?" asked Kanade, "Too out of the ordinary? Seriously, when has Shuu ever made a speech like that or pulled someone out of a crowd?"

"Just trying something new. What's wrong with that?"

"And why would he take a push bike instead of just teleporting?"

"I wanted to enjoy the scenery?"

"I'm telling you, you're not Shuu," Kanade raised her voice, "This is an imposter."

"You feeling alright, Kanade?" asked Haruka, "Surely, it's not like Shuu to do these things. Even I couldn't see the odds on those stunts, but is it really that strange?"

"Besides, how can he be an imposter? Nobody else in the city looks like him," said Misaki, "It's not like there are clones of him."

Yuriko put a hand on Kanade's forehead. Yuriko frowned and sighed.

"Are you feeling well? It feels like you're getting a fever. Maybe you caught whatever Akane has."

"I'm telling you some girl and Shuu swapped bodies. Even Akane got swapped."

"Kanade, I think you need to sit down," said Aoi.

"I'm telling you, that's not Shuu. I know Shuu better than anyone else in this family," Kanade protested, "And she isn't it. Shuu would never do those things. He's too indifferent, only acting when push comes to shove. And he's dense and oblivious too. But those aren't bad things. Those are what make him charming and endearing… and…"

"Wow, never thought you felt that way," said Yuriko leaning in, "But there's a problem."

"Shuu?"

Yuriko relaxed her grips and started to dip Kanade. Hikari covered her eyes. Misaki and Haruka met each other's eyes and quickly looked away with red cheeks. Aoi reached out to interrupt the entwined twins. Kanade was frozen, unable to speak or protest. Her cheeks were flushed, and she couldn't keep her eyes fixed on her brother.

Yuriko sighed, "You see –"

"Don't move, Yuriko!"

Akane and Yoshirou flew in from the back quickly, the shouts and yells of the staff completely ignored. Aoi and her siblings were left gawking as the strangers floated to the ground. As soon as they touched ground, the young woman stomped toward Shuu and Kanade.

"Don't even think about it!" she said wagging her finger aggressively, "And let her go!"

"Give me my body, back," said the man.

Yuriko immediately released Kanade and let her fall. A twinge of surprise wiped away Kanade's hostile expression for a brief moment as she hit the ground.

Yuriko, in Shuu's body, raised her hands, "She grabbed onto me."

"Oh sure she did," Yoshirou rolled his eyes and gabbed Yuriko's collar, "Now change us back."

Yuriko laughed, "No, can do. We're down a body and I don't know where it went."

"That's fine we'll find it. Thanks Kanade, we'll take it from here."

Yoshirou dragged Yuriko toward Akane. A tight grip wrapped around his barrowed arm. He turned around and saw Aoi. She wasn't amused with what was happening, but she wasn't jumping to conclusions either. Yoshirou let go of the scruff of Yuriko's neck, then Aoi let go of Yoshirou.

"You know, it's usually polite to introduce yourself before you start pulling my family away," said Aoi sternly, "That's Akane over there, I presume. Who are you two?"

"Yoshirou Yoshimaru, and I'm supposed to be escorting her," he said pointing to Shuu's body, "The body swapping Yuriko."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine I'll prove it."

Yoshirou went past Aoi, grabbed Yuriko by the tie and pulled her down. Without any hesitation Yoshirou planted a passionate kiss on Shuu's, err… Yuriko's lips. The room went aghast at the scandalous sight. Kanade's jaw dropped. Akane quickly covered Hirkari's eyes. The two gently broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Sorry Yoshi," whispered Yuriko with the devil's smile, "But I write the rules for my power. Could you image how inconvenient it would be if I couldn't?"

"Shuu!" 

Hana had arrived with Shuu (in Akane's body) at exactly the most inopportune moment. Her face was red and hot as fire. She tried to speak but couldn't muster any words. Anything that did come out was a jumbled mess of angry noises and distressed cries. Kanade and Akane and Shuu glared at Yuriko, but everyone else put the blame squarely on Yoshirou.

"It's not what it looks like," said Shuu (in Akane's body).

"I thought you were on your way home," said Yuriko pushing Yoshirou away.

"Akane said she felt better and… and… how could you?!" said Hana nearly breaking out in tears, "I turn my back for a moment and after this great day and –"

Kanade clenched her fists, "You better fix this, Shuu."

Shuu and Yuriko pointed to themselves questioningly.

"Either of you."

Trapped in Akane's body, Shuu could only hug Hana and offer some half-empty reassurances. He kept promising her, telling her it was just a misunderstanding. It was Shuu's honest heartfelt reassuring words, but they were coming from his sister's mouth. The words of a little sister trying to cover up for her older brother.

"Hey, hey, no tears."

Yuriko put on another face and wrapped her arms around her. Kanade took a stomp forward, Aoi's calm hand stopped her from going further.

"You know that's not, Shuu."

"I know, but things aren't going to get better if we make a bigger scene."

"Hana, Hana, Hana," said Yuriko softly, "I know what it looked like, but I promise you that it meant nothing. You're the only girl for me."

"But that was still a kiss. We haven't –"

"I know we haven't," said Yuriko rocking her back and forth, "There's nothing I can say to make this better is there?"

"The only way I could feel better is if you weren't, Shuu."

"Oh crap," groaned Yoshirou.

"That's great! Because I'm not Shuu," said Yuriko spinning Hana around, "You see I'm actually her. And she's him. And he's Akane, and Akane is Shuu."

"What?" said Hana dumbfounded.

"That's right. Oh this makes it worse doesn't it?" Yuriko twisted her face, "Because that's makes your date happen to have happened with a girl, and the after with your boyfriend. Shuu, how was it?"

"Grab her!" shouted Yoshirou.

"Sorry dear," said Yuriko spinning Hana into Akane (in Yoshirou's body)

Reflexively Akane sidestepped out of the way and let Hana fly past. Haruka dove to and caught Hana before she hit the ground. Yoshirou lunged for Yuriko and Kanade tried to tackle her to the ground. The agile body-swapper slipped between them. Aoi snatched Yuriko's wrist and found herself in a quick jig. Amid the dance Yuriko managed to dip Aoi and plant a quick kiss. Shuu's body became faint. Aoi's body spun him around and placed him on the ground.

"Hmm, never had blue hair before. Hee, hee, hee."

Shuu, in Akane's body, grabbed at Yuriko, who had now possessed Aoi. Yuriko jumped back into Misaki's waiting arms.

"Gotcha," teased Misaki.

Yuriko squirmed and wiggled and pulled against Misaki's arms. Yuriko started to kick and buck and flail wildly to try and escape. To keep her from escaping Miskaki conjured her clones, and all seven grabbed hold.

*Smooch*

Yuriko managed to peck at Bubu and Aoi's body went limp.

"Hold still Bubu!"

"You're not getting away that easily."

"I haven't changed! I haven't changed!" Bubu protested, "I'm still me."

"Like hell you are," growled Raio, "Miskaki, put Aoi down and help us pin us down."

"R-right!"

"Gotcha!"

Aoi's body sprang back to life and bolted for stage left. Akane, in Yoshirou's body, flew to stop her but the little swapper slid beneath her. Hiraki jolted into action and grabbed on to Aoi's blazer. In a flash Yuriko stripped it off and wrapped it around Hikari's head. Haruka jumped on Aoi but his older sister shrugged him off and let him tumble into Hikari. Yoshirou recovered and tried to grapple with Yuriko. Everyone still conscious jumped into the chaos. Arms and legs tangled up. Bodies bumped and ground into each other. Misaki's many clones covered everything in a swirling mess of pink hair. The noise grew louder and louder. It was a surprise nobody else came to investigate. And of course in the bumbling the inevitable happened.

*SMOOCH* *SMOOCH* *SMOOCH* *SMOOCH*

"Oww… my head…"

Akane sat up and held her head. This familiar unwelcome feeling had returned. Her legs felt shorter, her arms a little thin and there was something unfamiliar weighing on her chest. She looked down and found she was wearing a white and gold school uniform. Her hair was done with a pair of red ribbons and was golden blonde.

"Are you alright?" asked Hana, sitting beside her.

"Hana?"

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't much help."

"Don't worry about it," Akane stood up with Hana's help, "Looks like she got away. So who's here?"

Most of the Sakurada siblings were laying on the floor or trying to shake off the fainting spell caused by the mischievous Yuriko. Shuu was helping up Misaki. Akane was blinking and rubbing her eyes, trying to bring them into focus. Aoi was lightly pinching Haruka's cheeks, who was dazing in and out of consciousness. Yuriko was pacing around the room, fuming while trying to hold back her scowl. And then there was Yoshirou, who was touching himself with a pleasantly surprised look on his face.

"Who's who?" asked Akane.

Hana opened her mouth but couldn't answer.

"Wake everyone up. If you're not in your own body raise your hand," said Yoshirou's body.

Everybody raised their hand.

"Okay great, so who's who?"

Akane was stuck in her younger sister Hikari's body.

Hikari was in Shuu.

Shuu was in Yoshirou's body.

Yoshirou was now Aoi, and stuck in a girl's body again.

Aoi had turned to Haruka.

Haruka was now in Misaki's body, and his twin Misaki was now Akane.

And Yuriko, who by process of elimination was in Kanade's body, was nowhere to be seen. Which meant the fuming body of Yuriko housed Kanade's soul. Oh what a wonderful mess this turned into.

"How'd she get away!" shouted Kanade, "How is that even possible?!"

"Calm down Kanade," said Hikari, "Wow. Shuu your voice is really low."

"From a girl's perspective maybe," Shuu stood up and grinned, "It's nice to back in a boy's body."

"I know how you feel," Akane touched her breasts and shrank, "Were you always this big?"

"Is that really important right now?" Kanade growled.

"Agreed," said Yoshirou, "We need to find Yuriko and get everything back to normal."

"Haruka, you're a number cruncher. What are the odds Yuriko would go anywhere near by?" asked Misaki, "And don't touch anything."

"Do you honestly think I would? I'm kind of hurt by that," Haruka closed his eyes and numbers swirled, "Three percent, two percent, five, seven, one. There's just too many places she could be. I can't get in her head to figure out what she'd want to do."

"Ahh!" exclaimed Aoi.

All eyes fixed on her. A revelation? A grand idea?

"I have to pick up Teru and Shiori," Aoi pulled her hair, "Sorry Haruka. Oh your hair is really soft."

"That's right, some of us had arrangements after this," said Haruka, "Who needs to go where?"

Aoi needed to pick up the youngest Sakuradas. Misaki had a student council meeting, luckily Haruka was in possession of her body. It was also rather lucky that Hikari didn't have any idol duties to attend to. Unluckily, Haruka was possessed by Aoi and he also had to attend that same student council meeting. Shuu was supposed to meet back with Hana, but she was here now. And Akane had a free day. Kanade however…

"Damn it all! I was supposed to do a royal visit to a factory today. If I don't show that'll ruin my image. I need to go."

"You're not going to get very far as Yuriko," said Aoi, "But I can still pick up the little ones."

Haruka and Misaki spoke up, "But our student council meeting –"

"Just call in sick," said Yoshirou.

"We can't do that," they said together.

"Umm… how about we…" Akane raised her hand nervously, "How about we all take on each other's responsibilities. And those that don't can go look for Yuriko?"

"That's works for everyone else, but what about my problem?" said Kanade, "I'm _missing_."

"Misaki and Hikari can take your place. Uhh… the… our actual sisters who are in each other's bodies… more or less," said Shuu, "Ahem. Anyway I don't think they'll be any complaints if two royals take one's place. And in the mean time you can help me try to find… yourself."

"I'll help you too, Shuu. I want my boyfriend's body back," said a determined Hana.

Yoshirou raised his hand, "I don't mind helping, but since I'm Princess Aoi, where am I supposed to go?"

"I'll take you," said Akane, "Looks like we've all partnered up so after we're done what we need to, let's split up to find Yuriko."

"Sounds like a plan."

Without wasting another second the group departed to deal with the crisis.

Akane took Yoshirou by the hand and together they went down the street. It wasn't too far, just few blocks and some confusing turns through the upper class neighborhood. Akane expected Yoshirou to stammer and stutter at all the attention he would receive, since he wasn't royalty after all. But Yoshirou was surprisingly adept at his role. He spoke clearly and with confidence. Even when he was asked about the family or royal life he didn't turn to Akane. With skill that seemed practiced a thousand times Yoshirou deflected and parried any prying questions without coming across as standoffish or hostile.

Even being trapped in a girl's body didn't seem to bother him. Akane read manga, light novels, watched anime. Stereotypically, any time a boy found himself in a girl's body one of two things would happen. Either he would panic completely and desperately try to return to the way he was, or he would quickly get over it and more impure thoughts would pollute his mind. Yet Yoshirou showed no signs of impurity or panic. It all seemed normal to him.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," Yoshirou admitted, "And you can let go of my hand now."

"I'd rather not. Heh, heh, heh. I'm not really good with crowds," said Akane nervously, "And how did you know what I was thinking? Can you read minds?"

"No, it's just written on your face," Yoshirou sighed, "And this isn't the first time I've swapped bodies. Yuriko does this a lot and I've gotten used to it."

"How long have you known, Yuriko?"

Yoshirou thought back, "Ten years or so by now. I met her wandering around my neighborhood."

"Wow, childhood friends huh? How long did it take you before you learned she swapped bodies?"

"The day we met," Yoshirou chuckled, "Hard to believe, but she was a bigger trouble maker then than she is now. And I paid for it that day in more ways than one."

"Didn't she ever learn not to kiss on a first date?" laughed Akane.

"D-d-date? Don't be ridiculous. My relationship with Yuriko is completely platonic."

"I was just kidding. So, you got used to this, huh?"

"Yup."

"So the first time… did you…"

"No comment."


	4. Chapter 4

Aoi, in Haruka's body, and her brother Haruka in his twin, Misaki's body approached the middle school. It wasn't as fancy or modern as the one they just left but it was still very nice. It was the standard square shape that every school adhered. There were the standard laboratories and kitchens for the classes and clubs and the gym had just about everything. But the outdoor facilities were the main attraction.

The baseball diamond was the most complete in the city. It had dugouts, an electronic scoreboard, and comfortable bleachers. It was almost like a little stadium. The same could be said for the soccer pitch with its perfectly manicured glass. Across the way was the outdoor pool with its crystal blue water and diving boards. In the courtyard there were some preparations being made for the upcoming cultural festival.

Though most of the students had left for the day, and were happy for it, there were still others milling about. Most of them were unlucky members of clubs that 'volunteered'. The other students were the various sports teams.

"Hey Misaki! Any chance we can barrow Raio this afternoon?"

"The same for Inari."

"Sorry girls," said Haruka (in Misaki's body), "Not today. Their schedule is kind of filled up."

The tone and inflection was identical to Misaki. Haruka tilted his head in an innocent fashion, closed his eyes, and smiled in a sincere way.

"Well, darn it all."

"You're clones will still be good next week though right?"

"Yes, they'll be there," Haruka turned and muttered, "If all goes well, I hope."

Aoi, in Haruka's body, was grinning as they walked across the courtyard.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking how much like Misaki you are," Aoi giggled, "Even that little pout at the end was just like her."

"Uhh… thanks," said Haruka, "How well do you think you can do me?"

"Well enough I hope," said Aoi as they entered the school.

The student council room was located on the third floor overlooking the courtyard. Outside the door was a small box bursting with slips of papers. Haruka, in Misaki's body, took the box and opened the door. Aoi was less than impressed with what she saw. At her high school the student council was well financed and had excellent furniture and office space for students. This one was sparser. It was just a simple long table with simple seats along the sides. A single desk with a computer sat beneath the window and a small ornament said 'president'. Two file drawers waited on either side of the desk and a small coat closet for those rainy or cold days.

Seated at the table were two students, presumably part of the student council.

There was a young girl with short boyish light brown hair. A beauty mark on her left cheek blemished her soft face. She hid her hazel eyes behind a pair of large square glasses. She nodded politely before returning to her forms and papers.

The second was a young man, roughly the same age as the twins. His skin was slightly darker and he was also taller than average. Long, red hair ran past his shoulders in messy waves and curls. Mean brown eyes peered through the thick fringe of hair. He didn't seem like the typical council member, but when the bodies of Haruka and Misaki entered he smiled and waved in a friendly manner.

Aoi smiled nervously and waved back.

"Hello, Midori! Hello, Tanaka!" cheered Haruka, "And how are you today?"

"Doin' great," said Tanaka the red haired, "But you're late."

"Not that late," said Haruka.

"You are exactly ten minutes, forty-seven seconds late. Not terrible, but should not become habit from the student council heads," said Midori with glasses, "And I am doing well. Thank you for asking. Shall we get to business then?"

Midori pulled a stack of papers from one of the drawers. Haruka (Misaki) dumped out the scraps of paper from the box. Aoi picked up a sheet, and then another and another. Most were just harmless comments like 'good work' or 'working hard or hardly working?'. Then there were suggestions and requests. And of course, complaints. The complaints, as usual were hardly complaints, just the whining of the student body or any passerby.

"So what are we going to do today," said Aoi (Haruka).

The group looked at Aoi with slight expressions of surprise and confusion.

"The same thing we do every day?" Aoi returned a nervous look, "Try to take over the world?"

Tanaka giggled, relieving some of the tension, "How do you know that cartoon? Isn't it before our time?"

"Older siblings," chuckled Aoi, "How do you know it?"

"Older siblings," he echoed.

"Family tastes aside, we should conclude our cultural festival preparations as soon as possible," said Midori straightening her papers, "As you've probably seen the clubs are working overtime to get everything ready."

Haruka nodded.

"How far behind are they?" asked Aoi, "What's causing the delays?"

"Oh, umm…" Midori was taken slightly aback, "Well the President's clones have been busier than usual so the number of helping hands has decreased."

Haruka acknowledged the short report but kept silent. Perhaps he was thinking or just waiting.

"How about other volunteers? Have you reached out to the students or parents?" Aoi pieced a puzzle together, "How does the budget look? Can I see the papers?"

"Cuttin' it pretty close," said Tanaka handing her a few pages, "If everything pans out we'll keep it on budget, but there's a chance it'll go over."

"How much of a chance?" asked Aoi.

"More likely than not."

"We can run a fundraiser during the cultural festival. Maybe work with a few of the more artisan clubs," said Aoi examining the papers, "The cooking, arts, and various crafts clubs are doing some sales. Let's talk with them. Maybe an expo with the sports teams if we can squeeze one in. Popcorn is cheap so we can sell that. As for the labour shortage… What?"

Midori and Tanaka tried to speak but they couldn't seem to find the words. Their jaws were left slack and they couldn't stop blinking with dumbfounded looks. It took a moment than Haruka also noticed the strangeness in their colleagues.

Aoi looked concerned, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing really but you're usually not this involved, Haruka," said Tanaka, "Usually you're kind of quiet only interjecting occasionally."

"Usually when Misaki goes off on a tangent or gets lost," said Midori, "Advising more than directing."

"Oh then umm… what you think Misaki?"

"Those are very good ideas, but I don't think we can do all of them," said Haruka, in Misaki's body, "Let's focus on getting everything up and running. A fundraiser can be done at any time."

"What about the labour shortage?"

"Can't your clones help out?" asked Midori, "I know they're working for the clubs but surely they have a spare moment."

"Speaking of clones," said Tanaka, "Where are they?"

"Yes, they are usually here to report on the various clubs."

Aoi fiddled with her hair, "Well you see…"

"They're with the clubs right now actually," said Haruka, "Which unfortunately means that they won't be able to help. Today at the least."

"But don't you usually block out these times so that they can attend?"

"High demand these days," added Aoi, "You know how it is."

"Right… So how will we fix our lack of helping hands?" asked Midori.

"Normally these events involve working with locals and the community," said Aoi, "How about asking them for help?"

"Community? We don't have any community contacts," said Tanaka.

"Yes, locals prefer to work with high school events rather than middle school. It's odd that you'd forget that," said Midori, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine just fine."

"Really, it's been rather strange this meeting. You're more assertive, the clones are gone, Haruka's more assertive and commanding," said Midori, "It's almost like –"

"I've got it!" exclaimed Haruka, in a Misaki fashion.

The table nearly jumped at the sudden burst of energy.

"Sorry," Haruka chuckled, "But I know how we can solve our little problem."

"So, you gonna tell us?"

"Oh right," Haruka feigned Misaki's air headedness, "We do it ourselves. I think we've been to administrative and we should go and get our feet wet."

"Seriously?" asked everyone.

Aoi pulled Haruka in, "Are you seriously saying that this student council never did any manual labour?"

"Misaki's clones handled everything. We really just acted like managers."

"Alright let's go," Tanaka stood up, "Lot to do, not much time. What's first?"

"What needs the most help?"

"Setting up stalls," said Midori, "After that handing out flyers and setting up posters."

"Okay, let's get to it!" cheered Haruka.

Aoi pulled Haruka down, "But what about the clones? You said they were helping the clubs. If they find out that you lied it won't be good."

"We'll just have to hope they don't. Or cross the bridge when we come to it."

"That's you best advice?"

"It's my _only_ advice."

As Aoi and Haruka were dealing with middle school problems, Yoshirou and Akane had made their way to the elementary. They arrived just as everything was being dismissed. Young children clung to their parents' hand as they headed home. Yoshirou, in Aoi's body, was diligently searching for a pair of children with no idea what he looked like. Behind him, Akane was a little shrunken trying to keep out of the crowd's notice.

"So which one is Teru and which one is Shiori?" asked Yoshirou examining every child that passed.

"Shiori isn't here," said Akane, "Umm… Teru is this high, light brown hair, blue eyes and… There he is."

The youngest son of the family walked out of the main entrance surrounded by friends. He was cheerfully laughing and joking with his friends.

"Teru, we're over here," called Yoshirou.

"Be right there. I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah! And you have to show us your super strength, okay?"

Teru grabbed his hand, "I would but I made a promise. A hero only uses his power in desperate times to protect others."

"You say that but we'll get you to show us one day."

Teru walked up to his older siblings. Yoshirou did what he thought any big sister would do and ruffled Teru's shaggy hair. The younger brother pulled back and tried to clean up the mess.

"Don't like that?" asked Yoshirou.

"No, but I wish you'd stop doing it."

Yoshirou felt a bit of pressure come off his shoulders.

"Hey, Hikari, why are you hiding back there?" asked Teru.

While Yoshirou was waiting for Teru, Akane managed to slip away and duck behind a column by the gate. Akane peeked out then slowly returned to Teru and Yoshirou. She smiled and greeted Teru like any sister would, but she lacked the exuberance and flash of her younger sister.

"Are you feeling sick, sis?"

"Oh no, it's just that school opening was more tiring than I thought," Akane faked a yawn.

"It's not fair. Why couldn't I come for that?" Teru pouted.

"You're still just too young," said Akane, in HIkari's body, "Just wait a couple more years and you'll be doing more. Maybe you can do the groceries more often too."

"You're not much older than me," he protested, "You're still in elementary too."

"Well umm… you see…"

"We should probably get Shiori," said Yoshirou, "Umm… where do we go."

"The kindergarten," Teru put a thumb to his chest, "I can lead the way!"

"Lead on, little man," said Yoshirou.

Akane tugged on Yoshirou's sleeve, "Thank you."

Teru marched ahead of the group with a strong step. The people chuckled at the little boy but he didn't seem to mind. Occasionally there'd be mutterings about Princess Aoi and how kind and charitable she was to look out for her youngest siblings. Yoshirou found it rather strange. Usually people would stop and speak to a royal family member, or politely stay quiet and shuffle out of the way. But these people took to whispers and mutterings, nothing offensive, but not flattering either. Akane assured him it was normal, and they continued on their way.

They arrived at the kindergarten a few minutes later. It was a quaint little place. A rose coloured building with a childish mural along the wall. A fence, made to look like flowers and vines protected the playground. A few children were still frolicking in the sandbox or laughing down the slide. Akane tugged on Yoshirou's sleeve then pointed to the main door. Shiori was patiently waiting with a teacher.

"Princess Aoi, and Princess Hikari, thank you for coming," said the teacher, "Princess Shiori, you can go with your sisters and brother. I'll see you soon."

Shiori tried to hide behind the teacher's skirt. Yoshirou knelt down and offered a hand and a gentle smile. Shiori murmured something and buried her face in the teacher' skirt. The teachers and volunteers around had puzzled, suspicious looks. Yoshirou tried to keep composure but he didn't have a clue what to do next.

"I'm sorry, she's not usually like this. What's wrong, Shiori? Don't you like your sister?"

"There's something wrong," Shiori said softly.

"Everything's fine, Shiori. It's just big sis Aoi," said Teru, "And Hikari's here too."

"But – but."

Tears appeared at the corners of Shiori's eyes. Akane knelt down and carefully patted Shiori on the head.

"Shiori, everything's okay," Akane smiled softly, "It's just me and Aoi and Teru. Let's go home okay."

Shiori glanced up at Yoshirou then quickly looked away. She met Akane's eyes then took Akane's hand.

"See? All's okay."

"Sorry for the trouble," said Yoshirou, "Thank you for looking after my little sister."

The gaggle of siblings started to make their way home in almost parade like fashion when everyone was gawking. All the while Shiori was gripping Akane tightly.

"What's the matter, Shiori," asked Yoshirou, "Is something wrong."

Shiori nodded.

"What is it?"

"You're not big sister," she said, hiding behind Akane.

"What? Of course I am. I'm Aoi, see?" he said pointing to his barrowed face.

"No you're not! Aoi is never late picking me up. Never ever!"

"Well I uhh… you see… there were umm…"

"I'm sorry we were late but it wasn't Aoi's fault," Akane took Shiori's hands, "We all got held up at the opening and picking up Teru took longer than usual. We didn't mean to be late. So can you forgive Aoi this time?"

"I understand," Shiori nodded, "But that's not Aoi. And you're not Hikari."

"W-w-w-what? Of course I'm Hikari."

"What are you saying, sis?" asked Teru.

"That's not Aoi. That's some stranger. And you're not Hikari. Hikari wouldn't have been that nice," Shiori looked away briefly, "That's big sister Akane. You're big sister Akane."

"You were always a sharp one," Akane sighed, "Yes, you're right. It's big sis Akane. And that's not a stranger. He's umm… well, I guess we can call him…"

"A helpful acquaintance?" suggested Yoshirou, "I'm Yoshirou and I'm trying to help your family."

"Whoa! How did you and Hikari and Aoi all switch?"

"You believe us?!" asked Yoshirou and Akane.

"This is an adventure a true hero must face," narrated Teru, "Just like in anime, a body swapping demon has possess the hero's family and it's up to him to set everything right! And I Teru am that hero!"

"Right…" said Yoshirou, pulling Akane aside, "Is he always like this?"

Akane and Shiori nodded.

"Alright, little man, do your best to help us out."

"Of course!"

"This went a lot more smoothly than I expected," said Yoshirou to Akane.

"No kidding. I hope Shuu's doing okay too."

"I'm sure they're okay. Yuriko won't do anything too crazy, I hope."

"You have some confidence in her don't you?" said Akane, "How'd you guys meet anyway?"

"Long story, but I'll try to keep it short. I met her at a little carnival back home late at night."

"Out for a little fun?"

"Work for me. I ran a dunk tank with me being the unfortunate victim, or I would have been if anyone could hit the targets," Yoshirou said smugly, "Until she came around. It was a slow night so I made a dumb bet. If she could dunk me, I'd give back five times her buy in. If she couldn't she'd give me a little kiss."

"Oh," said Akane realizing what happened next.

"Yup, within seconds I was taking a drink of cold water. But she seemed to be a sweet girl. When I swam out of the water she said she didn't want the money back and gave me a little peck," Yoshirou remembered fondly, "But then, the next thing I knew I was in her body, her family found her and dragged me back to her home. She ran away you see."

"Why'd she run away?"

"In her words, she was too bored staying cooped up at home."

"How long were you switched?"

"Three four days. Going to be honest with you, I didn't mind," Yoshirou smiled, "And the joke was on her."

"Huh?"

"Really long story if you want to go into my life. Let's just say I wasn't as proper and refined as I am today. Oh boy, for someone sheltered like her it was a real shock. Anyway let's leave it at that. Where should we go next?"

Shuu, in Yoshirou's body, Kanade, in Yuriko's body, and Hana, who was still herself, were wandering aimlessly through the city trying to find Yuriko. No leads, no clues, no ideas. They were trying to find a needle in a city sized haystack.

"Excuse me, have you seen Princess Kanade?" Hana asked a passerby.

"No sorry."

Shuu shook his head, "She's not answering your phone. Thanks for lending yours, Hana."

"No problem," said Hana, "I don't think she passed through here."

"Where do we go next then?"

The invasive security cameras panned over their heads. The inquisitive cameras would usually fix on Shuu and Kanade, with the curiosity and fascination normally reserved for children or stalkers, but now they passed over without the slightest interest.

"If only Shiori were here," said Shuu, "She could ask those cameras if they've seen you."

"That's it!" Kanade rummaged through Yuriko's pockets, "Where is it? Where is it? Ah ha!"

Kanade found Yuriko's phone and quickly dialed a number. She impatiently waited for the other side to answer.

"This is Princess Kanade, so access those cameras and tell me where I am. Yes this is Kanade. I'm barrowing a phone. I know my voice sounds different. No this is not a joke. Don't you dare hang up. I'm the second princess, why don't you believe me? Don't you dare. Don't do it! Don't – They hung up on me!"

"Who'd you call?"

"The castle," Kanade squeezed the phone in frustration, "I wanted them to find me using all the cameras dad installed, but you heard how well that went."

"So we're back to asking around," said Hana, "Excuse me, have you seen Princess Kanade?"

"Oh please, like anyone would help a bunch of high school kids find a princess."

The man stopped and yelled over his shoulder, "Hey, Hayate did the princess drop by your shop earlier?"

"Yeah, she asked for directions to uhh… where was it? Oh yeah, the south side industrial park."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. She hitched a ride on the back of a push bike courier and sped off. Really strange now that I think about it."

"We have to get to my visit," said Kanade.

"Is it really so bad? This is what you wanted right, to attend the royal visit?" asked Shuu.

"Yes, but we don't know what Yuriko is going to do. The only thing we know for sure is that she likes to cause trouble and that's not what we want," Kanade dialed another number, "I'm calling a cab. Shuu can you call Yoshirou and ask if he has money?"

"I can pay," said Hana, "It's no trouble."

"No way," the twins protested.

"I don't think we need to rush," said Shuu, "Hikari and Misaki will be there."

"Hikari…"

"Yeah, we better hurry."

"Achoo!"

"Catching a cold, Hikari?" asked Misaki, in Akane's body.

Hiraki rubbed her nose, "That or someone's talking about me. Is this the place?"

The sisters arrived at a large factory in a large industrial park. Warehouses were erected in blocks beside the large factories. There were a few spots to grab a bite to eat, just little diners like the ones you see in old movies. The factories were tall and each one was shaped differently. Some had smokestacks, others were pristine with white and light blue walls, others were just blocks of concrete and stone. But all of them had gigantic logos fixed on the highest point.

Several workers around them gave them a curious look, but dared not approach. They were dressed in coveralls, goggles, gloves, earplugs, and a few had hardhats. They were all scruffy looking with messy hair and unshaved beards. The workers were of all ages, old men, middle aged men, and some high school students looking for a quick buck. One of the younger ones seemed to recognize the royal children and started to approach.

"Don't bother. They don't want anything to do with us."

"Better to leave them be. Once their done their important business they'll be gone."

Deflated, the boy returned to his post and carried on.

"This is your stop, Princess. That one over there."

A bike courier coasted in front of the siblings with a familiar face in tow.

"Thank you very much, Benjamin was it? Thank you, Benny. Have yourself a nice day."

Hikari and Misaki couldn't believe their luck. They were just supposed to do a regular visit but now they had a chance to catch the body swapper. Their possessed sister Kanade hopped off the pushbike and nonchalantly made her way toward the factory. The swapped sisters jumped into action and grabbed Kanade by the shoulders.

"Hikari, Misaki, what are you doing here?" asked Yuriko, in Kanade's body.

"Don't play coy," said Misaki, "After this you're coming with us."

"If you say so," said Yuriko, rolling her eyes.

Yuriko was escorted into the factory. The door handles were covered in a greasy film that made Hiraki and Misaki flinch. There was a light dust that hung in the air and it was hotter than usual. They quickly introduced themselves to the secretary and the factory manager appeared shortly after.

He was short balding man, about the size of Teru but was very rotund. A five o'clock shadow had already appeared in thick patches on his face, and he chewed on a smoldering cigarette. His dull eyes glittered at the sight of the royal family.

"Well howdy do!" he said with a thick brash accent, "An' here I was expectin' only Princess Kanade to show on up. But butter my biscuits and call me Nancy, there are three of you."

"Well I dare say," said Yuriko, mockingly mimicking his accent, "It was darn well hard to Shanghai these two to comin' but I managed. And it's a pleasure to meet such a fine gentleman."

Misaki chimed in, "Yes, I pleasure to meet you Mr…"

"Satsuma."

"Good to meet you," said Hikari offering a hand.

Mt. Satsuma gripped it firmly and shook it vigorously. Though she was in Shuu's body, Hikari was nearly hopping with every motion from the rough handshake. When Satsuma finally let go, Hikari was shaking her hand like it had been crushed.

"Gotta work that gip, yer majesty. A man should 'ave a strong grip. Still good to 'ave you here," Satsuma thumbed over his shoulder, "We'll just walk on that way and get this visit started."

Mr. Satsuma took them up a long flight of metal steps and across a high catwalk. It was a rather loud affair on the factory floor. Below the workers were efficiently scurrying about with tools and parts and pieces. The royals were amazed as they watched random and assorted parts go down a long line, be poked and cut by machines, then come out on the other side pristine and clean.

"Wow that's amazing," gawked Hikari, "So that's how that's made."

"Yup, from the across the sea to your kitchen, we're the guys who make it happen," Satsuma chuckled, "If I wouldn't get in trouble, I'd give you each one to take home."

"But then our house would have four," said Misaki.

"I'm sure we could find someone who'd appreciate it," said Yuriko, "Hello everyone! How are all of you?"

"Everyone!" called Satsuma, "We've got some special guests today. Princesses Kanade and Misaki, and Prince Shuu have come to visit."

The royal siblings royally waved at the workers below. The average bloke below were elbowing each other and chattering, excited to see the famous family. Hikari slipped into idol mode and began waving, hopping, making cute faces, and posing. Yuriko caught a few glances and started laughing to herself, trying to politely hide it however. It wasn't until Misaki yanked Hikari down that the idol act stopped.

"Sorry, don't know what came over me."

"Eh, it's alright. Got anything to say to them all?" Satsuma leaned in, "Though I'm pretty sure they're just happy to see you."

Misaki held the hand rails and spoke up, "I'm very happy to see all of you here and am just amazed at what you do. It must be quite something to see a product go from start to finish and be a part of it. I hope when we go down you'll teach us everything you know."

"Well Mr. Satsuma," grinned Yuriko, "Shall we start the tour in earnest?"

"In earnest? Oh, y'all mean goin' down there. Well that wasn't part of the plan to be honest."

"Plan change don't they? Much like every day on the line. Unexpected things pop and you have to work around it," Yuriko said, "Surely you can spare some time to let us walk the floor."

"Well, I could never say no to a pretty face. Alright folks, best behaviour! These royal folk are coming down to see what you do up close and personal."

Mr. Satsuma took them down to the main floor where they were immediately assailed by the workers. The royals were more than happy to engage with them. They shook hands, shared a joke, posed for selfies, and a few asked for autographs. But time was money and Mr. Satsuma had everyone go back to their posts. He led them across the factory to the start of the assembly line and then took them from station to station.

They started in receiving where trucks brought in everything they needed. The parts and materials were meticulously sorted and lugged off to the stations by burly teamsters. At the next station they saw the large bulky parts get put together to make the frame and housing. It was a tough task involving bigger machines and power tools. Then came the smaller stations where they added smaller finicky parts with precision, patience, and accuracy, and most importantly, speed. Within minutes the work was done and shipped off to the next station then the next. After it built and functional, then came the detailing. Paint and polish and bells and whistles and logos were slapped on and before you knew it, it looked exactly like the one at home. And with it all done and ready, the teamsters put their hands on it and dragged it to ship out. And every moment was enjoyable. The workers and blue collar folk received them warmly and eagerly showed them the ins and outs of every step.

"It's like we're being trained to work here," joked Misaki.

"I can't! I have idol stuff to do," Hikari panicked.

"I'm just joking. Geez, did you really get that tired from just a single tour?"

"Sorry, Shuu's body needs more work to do stuff."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry!"

"Thank you very much for the tour, Mr. Satsuma," said Yuriko warmly, "It's quite a pleasure to have worked with everyone today. I hope we didn't cause too many delays."

"We're a little behind," said a worker, "Might not make quota today, but that's not so bad."

"That's true. We were on the road to be the top factory this quarter, and earn a hefty bonus for everyone. A dream deferred," Mr. Satsuma nodded disappointingly, "We weren't expectin' you to want to go on the floor so we thought work would go like normal. But the folks had a great time talking and showin' you how it's made."

"How big a bonus?" asked Yuriko.

"Five percent of salaries. It's not much but –"

"If you miss that, that's not good at all," Yuriko rolled up her sleeves, "Okay everyone, we're making that quota and I'm going to help you!"

"Are you serious?" asked Misaki and Hikari.

"No offense princess, but what can you do?" asked Mr. Satsuma.

"Well I definitely can help haul your parts to the stations, and I could probably do the simple assembly. Couldn't hurt right?"

"I suppose, but we'd more people to have any sort of difference from just hauling."

"My siblings are here," said Yuriko deviously, "They can help, right?"

"What?!"

"Come you two," smirked Yuriko, "What kind of brother and sister are you if you leave me to do it all alone? And what would these people think if you left them when they needed help?"

"There you are! Imposter!"

Kanade and Shuu stomped forward with anger in their eyes. Hana followed closely behind with an aggressive but not hostile step. Misaki and Hikari were happy to see their siblings, but everyone around them was confused. Before them wasn't the crown prince and his twin sister, but two complete and utter strangers.

"Who the hell are you two?" shouted Mr. Satsuma.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Satsuma," said the secretary, "I tried to stop them, but they just forced their way through. I'll call the police right away."

"Oh no need. They're my friends, it's okay. Though you two should have waited until I was done. Always causing trouble," Yuriko sighed, "Well since you're hear you can help out."

"Help out?" asked the three.

"Put us to work, Mr. Satsuma, and don't hold back," Yuriko jumped up on a box, "With this royal help, we're making quota and being the best factory this quarter!"

The workers clapped and cheered.

"Now get back to work!" said Yuriko half-joking, half serious.

Mr. Satsuma took them to receiving and told them to get to task. It was simple enough, just take Box A to Station A, Box B to Station B, and so on and so on. Nobody could mess this up. The next truck arrived just in time. The trailer door flew open and within moments the teamsters were grabbing boxes and hauling them to the stations.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Yuriko ran into the truck and grabbed a large box. She grunted and huffed as she ran out.

She looked at Shuu (in Yorhirou's body), "Station A. Grab it and go."

Hesitantly Shuu took the box. It was much heavier than it looked and rattled as it moved. He had no idea where to go and was afraid of breaking something. Yuriko saw the writing on his face and pointed behind him. A scruffy teamster was carrying a box and with a nod Shuu put two and two together to follow him. Yuriko grabbed another box and called out a station. Within minutes the royal family was performing menial labour just like everyone else.

"Bad parts. Take these back and mark them rejected."

"Here, take this down the line. Tell them it'd for that custom model."

"What's this doing here?! This is for Section 13. Grab it and take it down there quick!"

Yuriko was completely engrossed in the work, directing and managing everyone with precision and expertise. The royal family however wasn't used to all the physical work. The boxes seemed to get heavier. They ran up and down stairs, around machines, and rushed through the maze of the floow layout. The girls were the first to start tiring, and without hesitation Yuriko quickly assigned them somewhere else.

"I hope you boys will pick up the slack," said Yuriko, sorting the last of the shipment and checking the manifest.

Yoshirou and Shuu's bodies were fit, but work was mind over matter. It didn't matter how strong you were, if you lost the motivation you wouldn't be able to do anything.

"That's it! I can't carry anymore," said Hikari dropping a box with a cracking thud, "My arms can't do it."

"I'm not that weak," said Shuu, stretching his arms, "But this guy… does he even lift?"

"Oh he lifts," Yuriko said with a hint of flirtation, "Maybe it's you. Oh no. Don't tell me my future ex-husband is a wuss."

Shuu dropped a box and took a break, "You try lugging these up and down for a couple hours."

"Come on that's easy," Yuriko invited him closer, "Stations are labelled here. Organize them and I'll pull them through. How about you, princess? Takin' a break?"

"Yeah I am."

"Alright then," Yuriko grabbed the heaviest box, "I'll catch you guys later."

With an energetic step Yuriko jolted through the factory. In record time she made the first station and checked up on Misaki. Misaki was slowly learning to assemble the frame and make sure everything was fastened tight. Her labouring partner was patient but stern, raising his voice only when needed and when he did Misaki jumped and fumbled. Yuriko provided some encouraging words and the factory worker was appreciative of any help. Getting two done at once, though one was slower, was still better than doing it alone.

"Y'know if you made that lighter with your power it'd go easier," said Misaki's partner.

"But's that's not fair," said Misaki, scrambling for an excuse.

 _And all I can do is make clones. It would be so much easier if I could too._

The man nodded approvingly, "I like you and your sense. You can work with me any time."

"Geez that's tough," Misaki shook and rubbed her arms, "How you keep this up all day?"

"Well y'know after twenny years er so," he rolled up his sleeves revealing his muscled arm, "You kinda get used to it."

"Whoa, those are crazy. And you've been doing this twenty years?"

"Yup, followed my pappy and brother into the manufacturin' business. Don't know what I'd do without this job."

"And you've been doing this alone for that long?"

"Yup, just me at this station, and that's how I like it, mostly. Help's nice, but too many folks means too many mistakes. Just me and I know what's goin' on. And since this is all I can do, if it's just me, I don't get laid off."

"I'm sure there's something else. How about let's see… I know, you could be a teacher."

"Har! Har! Har! That's a funny one. A teacher, what a hoot. You gotta be smart for that. Nah, any work I'll be doin' will be with my hand, and my kids too. It's what we're best at."

"They're not going to college?"

"I tell them to try but I don't got no hopes up. Nope. I worry about what'll happen if they can't be strong enough to do what I do."

"Well they could become teachers too."

"Well you know what they say right? Those that can't teach."

"But you gotta be smart to teach."

"And those that can't teach, teach gym."

The man started laughing heartily, grabbing his side and slapping his knees. His breath was short and wheezing and made him grab onto Misaki.

"Oh boy that's a good one," he said wiping a tear from his eye and catching his breath, "Yeah they could teach gym. They really could. Thanks I needed that."

"You're welcome."

"Now put that one together," he snapped.

"Yessir!"

Yuriko's next delivery took her to see Kanade. The second princess was fussing with her hands and clothes as she handled oily and greasy parts. She meticulously installed every piece into its proper spot. Her working partner smiled and taunted her. For every set Kanade finished, she managed to complete five. 'That as fast as you can go?' and 'What's the matter you break a nail?' flew between the two in friendly form. They were grinning and with each new machine Kanade picked up speed.

"Bop it, twist it, pull it, pass it!" ordered Kanade's partner, "Got to get faster than that little girl."

"I'm still getting warmed up," quipped Kanade, "Soon you'll be asking me to slow down."

"I'll believe it when I see it," she inspected the set, "Not bad, you do this before?"

"It's not that hard," Kanade shrugged, "Be easier if we automated, and we'd push more units."

"And push more o' us out of the job."

"Of the immediate jobs maybe, but the company can re-invest the recovered money into re-training and education and expansion," Kanade analyzed every possibility, "And as the company grows so will your wages, there'll be more benefits, and you can take more time off. Then there's also the consumer benefits –"

"You don't know a damn thing do you. Too much time with the high and mighty. Y'see when big bosses in corporate find themselves with extra cash, it doesn't trickle down to us."

"You're going to say it goes in their pockets, aren't you?"

"Nope, I was going to say the cash does go to new robots and junk. So more o' us get fired, and so on and so on. A lot of friends used to be here that aren't any more," she shook her head, "I'm just hoping I still stay useful to keep my job."

Kanade thought deeply, "I'll think of something to help."

"And what can you do? You're not a royal."

"But I'm a friend of one," Kanade winked.

Hana was the last to receive a little visit. Hana was given the easiest job in the entire factory. She was dressed head to toe in a white coverall, protective goggles, and a mask. Hana's signature twin tails were undone and her hair was bunched up under a little white hat. At the last station before delivery, the paint, detailing, decaling, and branding had to be done. It was a fairly simple process but easily botched. Yuriko spied a few where Hana messed up the painting, put the decal upside down, or the brand on the wrong side. Then across the way were perfectly done models, painted, polished and pristine.

"Those are hers," said Hana's partner, "Took a while but she got there."

"I'm a quick learner," Hana grinned behind her mask.

"And damn lucky you are."

"Well keep it up," said Yuriko, "This is the last box from the truck."

"Best get it on to delivery then."

Yuriko ran back to receiving to find Shuu and Yuriko talking with the truckers. It wasn't idle conversation. The royals were asking all sorts of questions about life on the road, and how they found the travel. The truckers were more than happy to talk about it and to complain about the traffic, roads, and the price of gas.

"Hey, guys, we're in the last stretch. Everyone get out to the deliveries dock and start loading," said Yuriko.

"Think we'll make it?" asked a trucker.

"Only if you help out. Same goes for you, Shuu, Hikari. You'd had a long enough break."

"But my arms are still sore," Hikari whined.

Shuu grabbed Hikari (who was in his body) by the collar, "Come on, let's get this done."

"We'll go to," said the truckers.

As they receivers were heading off, Yuriko dashed off back through the factory. She glanced at every station and quickly assess the situation. Along with the royal siblings, the pulled everyone that was extra on the lines. All in all there were twenty people ready to work on the dock, and the actual loaders were already on it. Piles of packaged products were stacked on the floor. Those ready to be shipped were on pallets, wrapped in shrink wrap, and tied down tightly. Others had just arrived and were piled on the floor.

"Okay, let's get going. Shuu, Yoshirou, myself and you guys over there, we're going to load up the trucks. Grab a pallet jack and start hauling. Akane, Yuriko, Hana, and the rest of you, are going to prepare those ones over there for loading," Yuriko checked the clock, "How much time do we have?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Okay we've got our jobs. Let's do it! Go! Go! Go!"

The regular employees clapped their hands enthusiastically before marching to their tasks. The royals and Hana fumbled around as they tried to find a place amid the scurrying men and women. Yuriko quickly meshed with the crowd.

"Like this. Take the jack, slide it in, pump, pump, pump, pull it down, release, pull it out, repeat," Yuriko instructed the unfamiliar, "Easy as that just don't go too fast."

She took a pallet jack from and slid it into the furthest parcel then pulled it up to the trucks. Behind her the regular workers were had formed an efficient line and dropped off their cargo and leaving to grab another. It looked like a carousel with each person dropping off and picking up.

Outside the carousel, Hikari and Shuu (in Shuu and Yoshirou's bodies respectively) were left trying to merge. Yuriko shoved her jack into another pallet and called Hikari over.

"Grab this one," she ordered, "Now, pump, pump, pump, pull it down."

Yuriko sighed and grabbed the jack. She tugged with her arms and it barely budged. Hirkari pulled as hard as she could, trudging and struggling against the heavy weight. The first steps were heavy, hard, and slow. She dragged the pallet behind her, the products resisting every inch. Hikari whined and complained under her breath. She felt like her arms were being pulled out of their sockets. Then the next step was easier, as was the next and the next. Hikari suddenly felt all the weight lift off her body and the pallet began to glide across the floor.

"Don't go too fast!" hollered Yuriko.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Hikari had sped across the room and was trying to stop at the loading area. She planted her feet and dug in, but the pallets just kept going. She tried to push back with all her might but the pallet just kept pushing her forward. The stacks and stacks of products waiting to be loaded eagerly waited for her to crash and be crushed between them. In a desperate move Hikari jerked the pallet to the side. The stack of heavy boxes swayed and threatened to topple. The pallet lifted off the ground and began to tip. Hikari froze. The world seemed to slow. Every action was going frame by frame, but she couldn't move. Thousands of dollars about to be lost. The mess a terrible waste of time. And the injuries to befall Shuu's body.

Actual Shuu clenched his fists and a green glow started to sparkle around him. He had to be quick, he had to be precise. Grab Hikari and get out. Surprise and cover blown be damned.

"Oof! What are you waiting for? Get over here!"

Yuriko had dashed to the toppling tower and crashed into the side. She managed to delay the fall but it wouldn't hold for long. At her call several people abandoned their work and rushed to help. They piled on top of each other and scrambled to get footing around the 'princess'.

"And push!"

Together they shoved the cargo upright with a clattering thud. Their hearts were racing but they were giggling and laughing at their little victory. Yuriko patted them on the back and shuffled them off back to work. Then she glared at Hikari (in Shuu's body).

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – ow!"

Yuriko bopped Hikari on the head, "I told you not to go too fast. Now grab another one and don't screw up. Yoshirou, why are you still standing there? Go on and help these folks out."

"R-right," he said, "I'll take this one. And _Shuu_ (meaning Hikari), don't forget you're borrowing something very important."

Shuu's eyes pierced through Hikari as she gulped.

"Okay the loading is going well enough," Yuriko turned around, "How's packing managing?"

Misaki (in Akane's body), and Kanade (in Yuriko's body), and Hana (who was still Hana), were piling boxes on the empty pallets. Things seemed to be going smoothly. Hana and Misaki were grabbing boxes and carrying them to a pallet and stacking them. When the boxes were stacked high enough, Kanade ran around the pile with plastic wrap and fastened everything into place. Yuriko counted the number of new pallets, the old ones, and how fast the rest of the crew was going.

"Not fast enough, not fast enough," Yuriko thought for a moment, "You lot, come with me."

Yuriko grabbed a handful of peoples and formed a line stretching from the packaging area to the new products. Yuriko put the wrapping and fasteners aside and grabbed a box.

"Take it, pass it down," she said, passing it off, "Fill the pallet then the one at the end wraps it. Take it, pass it down."

"We were doing fine," said Kanade, in Yuriko's body, "And besides weren't you supposed to be lugging these to the trucks?"

"Doing fine but not doing great," Yuriko sighed, "With the rate you're going we're not making quota. You got to speed it up. Take it, pass it down."

"We're doing just fine," insisted Kanade.

"I'll tell you what," said Yuriko passing down another parcel, "If I can finish three pallets before you finish one, you start doing it my way. If I don't, I'll get out of your hair."

"Fine," Kanade grumbled, "Hana, get ready to wrap that up."

"Yes, ma'am."

Yuriko continued to pass boxes down the line. And each person kept the rhythm. Within a few minutes they piled enough boxes to start wrapping. The one at the end grabbed the plastic and the new end man shifted the line to the next pallet. They finished wrapping and were had already setting another layer on the next pallet. After a few minutes Yuriko looked back at her competition.

Hana was patiently waiting for the next stack to finish while Kanade and her troupe were still hauling. Before they picked up the boxes they rubbed their hands and took a deep breath. They started huffing and puffing with every step. When they put the box down they let out a long breath, rubbed their arms, and stretched their shoulders. When Yuriko looked down her own line, everyone was still fresh and in the rhythm. While Kanade was slowing, Yuriko was speeding up. Yuriko's team was wrapping their second pallet while Kanade's team had to stop for a short break. Shuu and Hikari's teams were waiting for more pallets to load. In the lull Yuriko quickly assigned them to packaging without missing a beat.

"Done!" shouted Yuriko, "Good work team. Keep going. Kana- err – Yuriko, how are things with you?"

"Finished! Dammnit," grumbled Kanade.

Yuriko smirked, "Alright, since I won, you're doing it my way."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kanade grabbed another box, "Take it pass it on."

"You're starting to sound like me," joked Yuriko.

"Got to keep up the act," said Kanade.

The shipping floor was a bustle with efficient activity. The haulers were rotating like a well-oiled conveyor belt. The pallets were stacking high and nobody needed to take a break. The trailers were filling quickly and the drivers were filling out and signing their forms, counting and recounting everything to be completely sure.

"Oi, how many have we loaded so far?" Yuriko asked Mr. Satsuma.

"The truckers' are sayin' we're two short," Mr Satsuma looked up at the clock, "And we've got minutes before the day cuts out."

"Two more in five minutes!" hollered Yuriko, "Let's go haulers! Everyone else give them a push."

"But you said not to go to fast," said Hikari.

"Damn it to hell! Let's make quota!"

Yuriko grabbed the nearest jack and pulled as fast as she could, safety be damned. As she zipped toward the truck others rushed around her to stabilize the package and push it along faster. The ticking of the clock was louder than any shout, any rattle and clank of the machines, any engine of the waiting truck. Yuriko tugged the jack and spun the cargo around on a time. With a quick shove it slotted into place.

"Where's the last one?" asked Yuriko as she left the back of the truck.

"Coming!" hollered Hikari.

The little princess in the big prince's body came barrelling down the floor as fast as she could go. The jack was off centre and the cargo was off kilter. The stack wobbled and swayed. The rattling of the wheels sounded like a chuckling taunt threatening to undo their hard work. The wrap was tied loosely and was tearing at the corners. The boxes it contained eagerly waited and hoped for Hikari to cause a tragic accident to set them free.

"A minute to go," Yuriko counted the seconds.

BUMP!

Hikari hit a small uneven spot in the floor. The pallet hopped and swerved to the left and right. Hikari gasped and everyone held their breath.

"Not this time!"

"I got it!"

Shuu, in Yoshirou's body braced the cargo and forced it upright. Hana rushed to the other side to balance it out.

"Forty seconds! Go! Go! Go!"

"Everyone!" shouted a burly man, "Push little cart!"

The burly man charged into the back of the stack and pushed as hard as he could. Kanade, Mr. Satrsuma, and everyone else rushed to help. Together they ran as quickly as they could to shove the cargo into place. The pallet jack handle was ripped out of Hikari's hand. It tried to swerve and turn but everyone around it kept the course true. The pallet was gaining and gaining speed. Everyone around it looked like an oversized bobsled team.

"Twenty seconds."

"You have to turn it! You have to turn it!" shouted a trucker.

"Got it!" said Misaki.

Misaki sprinted up front and spun the cargo around. It began reversing at the same dangerous speed. It hopped over the loading ramp and started to enter the truck. The driver waited anxiously, ready to close the trailer the moment everything was in place.

"Take out the jack!"

"No problem."

"Give me the manifest!" ordered Mr. Satsuma, "Pen! Pen! My factory for a pen!"

As the large stack and pallet was half into the back, Yuriko snatched the jack, squeezed the handle and yanked it out. The bottom planks cracked and snapped. The wood screeched as it slid across the truck floor. Splinters spat out and a heavy dull clunk and rattle echoed as the products bumped against each other. The end of day whistle blew just as the door was closing and as Mr. Satruma timestamped the manifest. Everyone waited anxiously as Mr. Satsuma compared the timestamp with the official clock.

"Did we make it?" asked Misaki.

Mr. Satsuma sighed, "You'll have to work over time today."

Everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Because we're celebrating! Number one factory in the district," proclaimed Mr. Satsuma, "We did it you great bunch of people, you."

The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. They patted each other on the back and chuckled heartily. The royal siblings were overcome with a feeling of relief and accomplishment. Hana hugged actual Shuu and bounced excitedly. Her boyfriend picked her up and spun her around like a child. Shuu and Hana looked into each other's eyes. Shuu put Hana down and leaned in.

"Hana how could you!" shouted Yuriko in Kanade's body, "And in front of your boyfriend!"

Yuriko elbowed Hikari, who occupied Shuu's body, in the gut. Hikari grunted and angrily glared at Yuriko. Yuriko elbowed her again, started winking, and made prodding expressions. Hikari just stared perplexed and confused.

"Your girlfriend," Yuriko pointed to the embracing couple, "That guy. Not you. Get it?"

"Oh," said Hikari hving a sudden revelation, "Right."

Hikari cleared her throat.

"Hey you, stop that. That's my girl and stuff?" said Hikari in a very wooden fashion.

"Right," said Shuu, pushing Hana away, "My bad, just caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, that's it," Hana giggled uncomfortably.

Kanade, in Yuriko's body, leaned and whispered to Misaki, "Keep an eye on Yuriko. She's going to try something."

Misaki nodded, "Do you really think she'll try to swap in front of all these people?"

"No, but she might try to make a break for it."

"Everyone! Call it a day and let's head down to the pub," said Mr. Satsuma, "How about the royals? Care to join us?"

"We'd love to," said Misaki in Akane's body, "But we should probably be getting back."

Kanade quickly grabbed on to Yuriko, "Yeah, we already made some other plans."

"Ah, that's a shame. By the way, where'd you learn to work like that? I thought all you royal types had people to do all this for ya? And aren't y'all still in school?"

"I used to work on a fishing boat back home," said Yuriko, "From dock to sea and back, it's not so different. Worked the dock warehouse too. Smelled like fish and guts for days."

"A fishin' boat huh? Y'don't say. Well, I never figured but thanks for the help. Alright everyone, let's grab a drink."

It was late in the day and the sun was starting to set. The orange glow above cast long black shadows below. The streets started to fill with people and cars ran off to clog the roads. As everyone left the factory, the royal siblings pulled off to the side and ran down into an alley. The troupe cornered Yuriko and surrounded her. Each of them had an angry and annoyed expression. Shrouded in shadows, to a bystander it looked as though a helpless girl was being robbed.

"Oh no! Help! Help! I'm being reppressed!" cried Yuriko.

"Okay, now change us back," demanded Kanade, "Now!"

"Certainly, but do you really want to do it here?" Yuriko smiled deviously, "You know what happens. Do you really want to take a little nap in the middle of this alley?"

"We'll watch out for each other," said Shuu.

"Same for me. I want my Shuu-shuu back."

Everyone looked at her, "Shuu-shuu?"

"Nothing," she yelped.

"It's one thing to play this prank on me, but this has gone on long enough, Yuriko," said Yoshirou, "It's time to end this bad joke."

"Right, right, right," Yuriko sighed, "I suppose you're right, but I really can't."

"Why not?"

"The pink haired one, the purple haired one, the blue haired one, the blonde one I think," Yuriko stretched out her arms, "We're missing a bunch of people. At most maybe a couple of us can switch."

"Is that really a problem?" asked Misaki, "We can always do more switching later."

Yuriko groaned, "Then you'd all have to switch again too. It's a complicated math problem that takes way too many steps. So how about we go grab the others and just do it all at once, okay?"

"You're not going to run for it are you?" said Shuu glowing green.

"No, I'm not. I'm tired of this body anyway," Yuriko wrapped her arms around Kanade, "Also we should probably switch back before midnight."

"Why's that?" asked Kanade unwrapping herself.

"Yes, why is that?" asked Misaki.

"The Cinderella rule," said Yuriko, "If I don't change back before midnight we're stuck like this forever."

Eyes widened and jaws dropped in terror. Everyone stood baffled and petrified then immediately grabbed their cell phones. They dialed frantically, trying to get in touch with their brothers and sisters, and Yoshirou. Misaki kept dialing and dialing. Kanade left a worried message.

"Hello?"

"Akane! Good thing I got in touch with you. This is Akane, right?"

"Yes it is," said Akane in Hikari's body, "Who is this? Shuu?"

"It's me, Hikari," Hikari rolled her eyes, "I mean Hikari in Shuu's body. We need to meet up right away."

"Oh Hikari, sorry I forgot you and Shuu switched. What's the matter? Why do you sound worried?"

"We have Yuriko with us and she just said that if we don't switch before midnight we'll be stuck like this forever!"

"What?! Yoshirou, is that true?"

There was a muffled and fast paced conversation in the background. Akane could barely be heard sobbing the background. The phone shuffled and cracked then Aoi's voice came through.

"Princess Hikari, this is Yoshirou. I need you to calm everyone down and put Yuriko on the phone, please, Your Highness."

Hikari handed off the phone.

"Hey Yoshi, what's the matter?"

There was a rather loud lecture coming from the other end of the line. Yuriko rolled her eyes and pretended to listen.

"Girls just want to have fun, Yoshi. I mean it's not my fault they believed me," Yuriko stuck out her tongue playfully, "Fine I'll tell them. It's was a joke everyone there's no time limit. You should've seen your faces though. I wish I took a picture and –"

"Yuriko!" said Yoshirou, loud enough to be heard by all.

"Fine, fine. You always ruin my fun, you know that? Yeah, we'll meet up. There's an arcade on fourth and tenth near here. Well I'm sure your partner knows it. We'll meet up there and then all fix together. Okay see you there, honey," Yuriko tossed the phone back to Hikari, "Okay let's go. Everyone follow me."

"To an arcade," said Shuu, "Really?"

"Might as well have some fun after it all," said Yuriko, making her way, "So you coming or what?"


	5. Chapter 5

After catching a quick ride on a half-priced bus the factory heroes disembarked in another part of the city, close to downtown. It was an older section of the city where stores and apartments were crammed beside each other and on top of each other. Thick, intoxicating smells floated down the street from holes in the wall and from food stands. Blue collar workers gravitated to their usual spots and their usual orders were already waiting for them. It was darker than usual, most of the street lamps had burt out or were flickering. The only light came from the dim store signs or the glow from the cooking fires or elements. It would have been homely and quaint if it wasn't for the suspicious stares and fixed glares.

Instinctively everyone put their hands on their valuables. The tall and strong looking Shuu had been possessed by his younger sister, Hikari. And Hikari was still a young girl. She shrank held on to the little Akane (possessed by Misaki) and tried to hide behind her red twin tails.

"Can you ease up a little bit?" asked Misaki, "I can barely move."

Hikari shook her head, "No way! This is really scary."

"Don't mind them," said Yuriko, "They no bother to anyone."

Yuriko nodded acknowledging a passerby. The man nodded in return and continued on his way without looking back.

Shuu, Yoshirou's body, pulled Hana close and wrapped his arm around her.

"Stay close to me," he said with a strong deep voice.

As Shuu pulled her in, Hana's heart started to beat faster. His strong (albeit barrowed) arm wrapped around her. Hana leaned up against his chest, feeling his warmth and the strength of his body. For a moment Hana forgot the uneasiness of the area. She took her arm and wrapped it around Shuu's waist. She pulled him in closer.

"It's dangerous to go alone," said Yuriko flirtatiously, as she clung to Shuu's other arm, "Take me with you."

Hana snapped out of her little fantasy and blushed. Yuriko smiled at her, trying to make the green eyed monster appear. Yuriko pressed Kanade's body closer against Shuu.

"Let go, you're doing fine," said Shuu.

"But I'm your sister. And it's the big brother's job to protect his sister, right?" said Yuriko teasingly while squeezing Shuu's arm against her chest.

"Uhh…"

"You're not his sister," said Kanade, pulling, well, herself away, "I am."

"Oh so you want to take my spot? I don't mind."

Shuu and Kanade met eyes then quickly looked away.

"I'm fine," said Kanade curtly.

Yuriko grabbed on to Kanade and pulled her in. Yuriko's signature, devil's smile beamed as Kanade struggled.

"What are you doing?"

"Like I said, it's dangerous to go alone. And since you won't let me go with Shuu, I'll just have to go with you."

Everyone groaned.

"Tell me we're almost there," said Misaki.

It was only a few blocks more and a few minutes longer. As they got closer the streets got brighter. Bright multi-coloured signs, flashing lights, and exciting images. Flippers flicking, the rolling sound of the score counter, the zooms and zips of racing cars and bikes, the clatter and taps of coins jumping into the exchangers invited them closer and closer.

The arcade had a bright LED and neon sign that swapped between two still images. The front was as bright and exciting as a movie theatre. Loud music deeply beat over the sounds of the games. Game cabinets lines the walls, and made little islands on the floor. There were claw games with prizes of every sort. Classic games for the nostalgic, and new ones for the hardcore gamers. Racers and shoot-em-ups, puzzle games, and dance pads. If you didn't like the digital there were billard tables, and dart boards. There was a little bit of everything there. If someone got a little peckish an overpriced concession sold soda and snacks.

Multitudes of students and young people walked in and out of the open doors. A few were dressed in their dull school uniforms, released from their supplementary classes. Many were dressed casually, baggy, too low jeans, ripped jeans, t-shirts with big logos or images, and some had backward hats. There was also a group of older boys, dressed in dark colours with letterman jackets. Their hair was greasy or gelled. Their beady eyes watched everyone as they entered and left the arcade. Hands were hidden in their pockets and they spoke in fast, thick, rhyming slang.

"I don't see anyone else," said Misaki, "Do you think they got lost?"

"I'll bet their inside," said Yuriko walking by the older boys, "Pardon me, gents."

A boy grinned, "Ho-lay, you see those Bristols?"

Another punched his shoulder, "Don't you know who dey are?"

"Don't care. Ain't no rule against lookin'."

"And that's all you better do," said Shuu, "Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So why'd you bring us here?" asked Hana as she walked inside.

"Well, I thought we'd have some fun tonight before we switch it all up," Yuriko pointed to a table, "There they are."

Yoshirou (in Aoi's body), and Akane (in Hikari's body) were seated at a small table with soda. The youngest siblings, Teru and Shiori, were also there happily munching on French fries and ketchup. Yuriko thought nothing of it, but the older siblings were a little shocked, and daresay angry. Kanade's eyes were twitching and she put a tight grip on Yoshirou's shoulder.

"What made you think it was a good idea to bring my youngest brother and sister here?"

Yoshirou looked around, "I don't see the problem. Don't all kids love arcades?"

"Look around," said Misaki, "It's not exactly the place for them."

Again Yoshirou looked around. The people here were older, but no older than them. Teenagers mostly. But again he didn't see any problem. Everyone was having fun and everything was bright and vibrant. Yoshirou started at the group of leather jackets. They were flipping coins, chewing toothpicks, and shooting glances at the table. The boys scowled and nodded at Yoshirou and Shuu. Yoshirou nodded back to acknowledge them.

"I still don't see a problem," said Yoshirou scratching his head, "Looks all okay to me."

"Really? How about that?" Kanade pointed to a dark corner.

A pair of boys were shouting at each other and making very aggressive gestures. The argument seemed to be about one of them cheating. The surrounding tables cautiously moved away. There was a hard shove and the drinks spilled. The smaller boy grabbed the collar and furiously screamed against his accuser. Particles of spit flew into his face. Before things escalated further, one of their other companions pulled them apart. A handful of bills sitting on the table explained the flaring tempers.

Yoshirou shrugged and shook his head, "Same old, same old."

"You're joking."

"You'll have to forgive him," said Yuriko, "Yoshi here is from a part of town that's more rough and tumble than this. Heh, heh. Why the first time we met he got into six fights with five different people."

"Six fights you started," snapped Yoshirou,

"And you won all of them making you the toughest guy in the… uhh… what is it you guys say? The hood?"

"Yeah, wins are great but thanks to you I got one black eye, a broken rib, and more knocks to the head than I can remember."

"Wow, I didn't know that caused memory loss."

"Not funny, Yuriko."

"Umm… Kanade, Misaki, everyone," said Akane softly, "Don't blame, Yoshirou for this, okay? Teru and Shiori insisted on coming with us."

"Why?"

"Because we wanted to help," said Shiori sweetly, "Our big brothers and sisters are in trouble and we wanted to help."

"Big sis Akane told us you were cursed by an evil witch and that had blonde hair and twin tails, and cursed you with a kiss," said Teru strongly, "But don't fear because Jackal and I will stop you and free you!"

Yuriko glanced confusingly at Yoshirou. Her companion and escort just shook his head as if to say 'just roll with it'. Teru spotted Yuriko and slipped into his heroic delusion. He marched through the crowd and looked up into her eyes with unshakable resolve.

"You!" he pointed, "Give my family back their bodies."

Yuriko covered her mouth, trying to stop her laughing. Her snickers started to crack and she had to turn away. Yoshirou couldn't help it either and looked away to stop a stupid grin from cracking across his borrowed face.

Teru started to glow yellow, "Well? Are you going to do it?"

Yuriko (in Kanade's body) started laughing. The rest of the family did as well.

"Teru, it's me," Kanade lightly chopped Teru's head, "You're big sister, Kanade. She's the body swapper."

"A trick! It's a trick!"

"And how do you figure that?" asked the real Yuriko, in Kanade's body, "Wouldn't the body swapper switch into someone else's body to hide?"

"Yes, but we'd expect that. And she knows that, so she would switch back to herself because… because… because we'd think she was someone else."

Yuriko nodded, "But wouldn't she know that we know and switch into someone else?"

Teru shook his head, "No, because we know that'd she'd know that we'd know and so she'd stay in her own body."

"You're right, but she'd that we'd know that she'd know that we'd know that…"

Yuriko and Teru continued to talk circles around each other with only one of them taking it seriously. As everyone else was trying to follow the silly exchange, Shiori began glowing a light purple.

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone help me?" asked Shiori telepathically, "Who's in my sister's body?"

"Shiori tick, Shiori tock!"

Kanade's watch was calling out to her. It had a high, mouse-like voice.

"Yuriko is in here, tick! She's in Kanade's body, tock!"

"Tis true, little one!"

"Kanade has taken Yuriko's body."

The gruff manly voice, and classy woman's voice was coming from Yuriko's barrettes.

"My little Yuriko has taken over your older sister's body."

"Thank you, Ms. Watch. Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Barrettes."

"You're welcome, child," said Mrs. Barrettes.

"Now stop this unbearable circular conversation before we lose our minds," said Mr. Barrettes.

Shiori walked up to Yuriko (in Kanade's body) and tugged her sleeve, "You're Yuriko the Body Switcher."

"Yes I am," Yuriko tousled Shiori's hair, "But don't make me sound like a manga villain. I'm just having some fun."

"Will you please switch back with my sister?" pleaded Shiori, "I want my sisters and brothers back."

Shiori looked up with big puppy dog eyes. Her voice was so sincere and earnest, with a hint of genuine concern that it tugged at the heart strings. Tears seemed to well up at the corner of the pre-schooler's eyes adding to the sympathetic expression. Only a truly heartless monster could refuse such a face.

"I can't," said Yuriko.

"You fiend!" declared Teru.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?!" asked everyone.

"Isn't it obvious? Not everyone is here."

"But you can still switch with me and Shuu," insisted Kanade, eyebrow twitching.

"Yeah! Switch us back," said Shuu.

"No one likes needy people," said Yuriko to Shuu, "Right, Hana?"

"Well, umm… I… wait why am I being dragged into this."

"Because it'd be funny."

"Yuriko," said Yoshirou sternly, "Switch Kanade and Shuu back."

"You're always ruining my day, Yoshi," Yuriko sighed, "Okay, let's switch it up. Someone get ready to catch them and slap them awake."

Misaki and Hikari stood behind their siblings and gripped them firmly. Kanade protested and wiggled free. Instead Kanade took a seat at the table, and Shuu sat across from them. Yuriko pointed at everyone and silently mouthed the steps she would be taking. It wouldn't be too hard, maybe three smooches to put two people back where they belonged.

"Want to switch back too, Yoshi?" asked Yuriko.

"Might as well, Yuriko."

"Okay let's get this kissing fest started," Yuriko leaned in and puckered her lips, "Now kiss me, you fool!"

"What? No!" Shuu pushed her away.

Yuriko pouted, "Why? Am I not pretty enough?"

"Yuriko," Yoshirou groaned.

"No!" said Shuu.

"You don't think I'm pretty," Kanade crossed her arms.

"Choose your words carefully," Yuriko whispered, "You sister _and_ girlfriend are listening."

"Yuriko!" called Yoshirou sternly, "Stop it!"

"Fine, fine. Kanade get over here," Yuriko pushed back their hair and leaned in, "Nervous?"

"Why would I be? This means nothing."

"Oh so you've kissed a girl."

"N-n-no of course not."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I actually like kissing girls more," Yuriko teased, "You know they say the sweetest kisses happen in the middle of a sentence."

"What does that have to –"

SMOOCH!

Yuriko cupped Kanade's cheek and pulled her in for a long sweet kiss. Kanade closed her eyes tightly, fighting the urge to shove Yuriko away. Soon things started to melt away. A warm surreal feeling washed over her, like she was being submerged in warm tropical waters. As she drifted in this welcoming feeling, she was slowly carried off to sleep.

"Please try to wake her up," said Yuriko fluffing her hair, "Ah, nice to be back in my own self. Okay, Hikari it's your turn. Take a seat and pucker up."

"Ummm… well… you know… it's just…"

"Feels weird right? You know what, it'll just be a little peck," said Yuriko trying to comfort the young girl, "It'll be done in an instant. And if you still feel weird, just close your eyes."

Hikari sat down and clenched her eyes shut. Yuriko didn't waste a moment and true to her word only made it a little peck. Yuriko's body slumped over and Shuu's body sauntered over to actual Shuu in Yoshirou's body.

"This is really weird you know that?"

"Just relax and let me take the lead," said Yuriko in a manly dominant voice.

Hana squealed as the two boys slowly got closer. The red face and flustered expression drew a laugh.

"Oh, you're one of _those_ girls too," Yuriko teased.

"No I'm not! It's just Shuu-shuu looks like well…"

"Don't mind her," said Yoshirou, lightly slapping Kanade's face, "Wake up now. Wake on up. Hana, can you get Hikari?"

"The rest of you will have to wake up big bro too," Yuriko wiped her lips, "Yoshi, shall we?"

Yoshirou cleared his throat and smelled his breath. The two friends stood in front of each other in a strange juxtaposition. Yuriko wrapped her arms around Yoshirou and in her playful fashion dipped him like a dancer.

"Don't drop me," she said to him.

"Just kiss me."

Almost like a romantic climax to a movie the two locked lips and kissed. As Yoshirou left Aoi's body and returned to his own, his arms relaxes and fell. The strong body of Yoshirou wavered and swayed. Then Aoi's arm reached up and pulled the kiss closer. Yoshirou dropped to a knee, but was gentle when handling Yuriko's new body. Slowly the two parted, eyes staring longingly into each other. They shared a warm smile as Yoshirou put Yuriko back on her feet.

"You're too used to that now," said Yuriko.

"Good, because now you won't get away from me ever again."

"I never knew you felt that way."

"You just never noticed."

"Ugh… what did I wake up to?" Kanade groaned, holding her head.

Just as Hikari was coming to, Yuriko quickly pecked her and returned to her own body. She set Hikari down in the chair and moseyed on over to the pool table. She chalked up a cue, racked up the balls, and invited someone to join her.

"While we wait for the rest to show up or wake up, why not a game?" Yuriko grinned, "I'm not very good you know."

"No way, I know a shark when I see one," said Misaki.

"How about you?"

"No, no."

"Yoshi?"

"Yuriko it's enough for today," said Yoshirou, "You've caused enough trouble and everyone just wants to relax and do nothing."

"I want some wholesome fun that doesn't hurt any or inconvenience anyone and you say no," Yuriko pouted, "You're mean."

"Pouting won't help you."

"I'll show you a good time, you little minx."

"Yeah, we're experts at fun in this side of town."

"And you girls are all invited too."

A group of boys, dressed in dark leather jackets and ripped jeans forced themselves into the group. Far too much crusty gel was in their hair. A smoky smell clung tightly and thickened the air. A couple wore dark sunglasses in the dim arcade, and one chewed on a match. The damnable delinquent vibe came off them half-heartedly making things more annoying than intimidating.

"Not interested," said Yuriko dropping her playful tone, "Find someone else."

"Oh come on, don't be like that. Name's Takeshi," he wrapped an arm around Yuriko, "What's yours, hot stuff."

"Hands off," said Yoshirou, "Do you even know who she, who they are?"

"Royal family, big deal. And I don't give a damn who you are. Besides, in this part of town people only come for one reason."

"And what's that?" asked Misaki.

Takeshi flipped open his phone, "To let loose and do things you're not supposed to."

All eyes were draw to a scandalous sight on the small screen. Kanade, the second princess, exchanging romantic kisses with a complete stranger, then the rest of the family engaging in the same activities. Of course it was all an unfortunate necessity to get everything back to normal. But to the uninformed bystander it was completely abhorrent.

"Now imagine if this got out, eh? What everyone think and say, huh?" Takeshi insinuated, "I don't think nobody would like that very much."

"Hand it over!" demanded Shuu, swiping at the mobile.

One of the gang shoved Shuu back. The first prince winced as an old injury panged when his leg twisted. The rest of the gang stood up ready to put the crown prince in his place. Shuu looked around. It would be easy to grab the phone. Teleport behind the guy, take him somewhere else, grab the phone, and blink back. But that would leave everyone else behind. Kanade was still drowsy, Hikari was knocked out, and afraid to say, Misaki and Akane wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"So if you don't want this to go around, just have a little fun with us."

"What kind of fun?"

Takeshi grabbed a cue, "How's about a game, girls? The boys can watch."

"I'll take you on," said Yuriko, "If I win, you get out."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Whatever the hell you want," Yuriko broke the mass of balls, "Stripes. Nine ball side pocket."

Yuriko glanced at Yoshirou as she drew back the cue stick. The ball struck several others before dropping into the side pocket. Yoshirou nodded and patently waited. Yuriko lined up another shot, another glance. Another shot, another glance. After a few shots, Takeshi was finally allowed to take crack. He lined up the shot, drew back the cue and thrust with all his power.

CLACK!

The cue ball struck the three ball and then ran off to the side. The three hit the back of the pocket and leaped out of the pocket. An audible angry 'tch' broke the air. Yuriko laughed and prepared another shot. Just as she prepared to let loose a firm grip grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Yuriko, yanking her arm away.

"Let's play teams," Takeshi handed a cue to Hana, "You're up."

Yoshirou stepped forward but a disarming look from Yuriko put him back. After a word, Hana obliged. Hana bent over the table, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. She put her feet together and her legs started shaking out of nervousness. Her fingers fumbled around the end of the cue.

While she was preparing the delinquents started getting a little too friendly with the royals. They tried to put their arms around them, only to have them removed. When they tried to get closer, the girls moved away. Shuu clenched his fist and held back the urge to sock one to them.

"Not like that. Like this."

Takeshi discarded his cue stick and swaggered toward Hana. He bent over on top of her and reached around. His sweaty palms clasped over Hana's shaking hand. Hana shivered as his breath ran over her neck.

"Put your fingers like this and spread your legs like…"

Shuu stood up from his seat, video and wrongdoers be damned. A sharp pull on his arm dragged him down.

"Not yet," said Yoshirou.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" he growled under his breath.

"Not yet," Yoshirou replied calmly, "How good are you in a fight?"

"Good enough."

"Fine. When we go, go for the next guy to grab at Hana. Yuriko will take Takeshi, and I'll handle the rest," Yoshirou looked over his shoulder to the squirming girls, "Any of them liable to panic?"

"Akane might. Kanade will probably give them a good hit herself. What about the phone and the vid?"

"Yuriko's got it. She's a real tricky one. And here we go."

"Back off," Yuriko slipped herself between Takeshi and Hana, "Here Hana, I'll show you how its done."

"So you like it that way, huh?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Nah, not at all. Actually, I think it'd be more fun with three."

Takeshi smiled and and cozied right up against Yuriko and Hana. His hands quickly started to wander into forbidden regions. Hana tried to get away but a heavy hand pulled her back in. Shuu was boiling with rage, but Yoshirou kept him steady. Suddnly Yuriko's eyes sparked. She thrashed with her elbow and clocked the bully on the jaw with a grizzly crack. Yuriko pushed off the table and Hana fled. Shuu and Yoshirou leapt into action.

Yoshirou rushed toward the seated ne'er-do-wells before they could stand up. Kanade seized the moment and threw off her parasite. Yoshirou grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and hurled him into an empty table. Akane shrieked. The man on her scuffled and grappled to get her in front of Yoshirou. Yoshi wasn't having any of it. He picked the boy up by the shoulders and pulled him away from Akane.

"You alight?" he asked Akane, tossing the rogue aside.

"Yeah, but –"

"Just stay behind me, and –"

THUD!

A sucker punch crashed into the back of Yoshi's head. Akane caught him as he fell forward. Another punch hit the kidney. Yoshirou reflexively recoiled, growling and grunting. He turned around, face red and eyes burning. His knuckles cracked.

A crowd began to gather. People dropped everything to start hooting and hollering.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Stay behind me. Take care of your sister," he said in a deep rough voice.

"Hana!"

"Shuu!"

As Yuriko forced back Takeshi, the couple ran into each other's arms. Hana buried her face into Shuu's chest. She tried to hold back her sobs. Tears trickled down her cheeks, making Shuu all the more furious.

"I'll protect you," Shuu reassured her, "I'll protect you."

Just as the words went over his lips Takeshi broke past Yuriko and charged. Shuu shielded Hana, the girl clinging to his back. Shuu raised his fist. Yuriko shouted a warning as Takeshi threw a right hook. Shuu blocked it and followed up with a quick jab. His knuckles landed squarely on the nose. Blood dripped out. Takeshi wiped off the blood and smeared it on his jacket.

"You made me bleed my own blood," he snarled, "Nobody makes me bleed my own blood."

"God, you're stupid," said Yuriko, dodging another attack, "And you get away from me."

"Had enough?" asked Shuu.

"Like hell, I have."

Takeshi launched forward, reeling back a left straight. Shuu went to jab. Takeshi weaved to the side and uppercut into Shuu's gut. Hana cried out and in desperation to help she struck out in vengeance.

SLAP!

The fight froze when Hana's open hand whipped across Takeshi's face. A bright red mark blemished his right cheek. Hana was a little shocked at herself.

"Umm… sorry… I think," said Hana.

Takeshi huffed like a bull, "You little bitch!"

"Hana, get back."

Shuu lunged forward to tackle Takeshi. He abandoned caution and went forward with all power and haste. A sharp, gripping, piercing, old pain shot through his legs. It felt like the bones were grinding against each other. The muscles up and down his legs felt like tearing in half. Joints cracked and creaked. But Shuu grit his teeth and fought through the pain. He went shoulder first into Takeshi and tackled him to the ground.

"Hana!"

SMACK! THUD!

"Don't worry, I'll keep her safe," said Kanade, "You just watch yourself."

"I'm in this too," said Misaki.

"I got your back," said Yoshirou, beating back two boys at once, "And you girls… just stay there."

Yoshirou grabbed a bully by the lapels and followed with a head butt. Both boys swayed and

Yoshirou held his head, "That was a bad idea."

Shuu pummelled Takeshi while sitting on top of him. Heavy blows smashed relentlessly against Takeshi's bony arms. His victim squirmed and shimmied, trying to escape and dodge. Shuu's knuckles started to crack. His arms got tired and the punches got slower and weaker. Shuu huffed and puffed, his eye began to water. As he wiped away the sweat and water Takeshi struck. Takeshi lurched forward, grabbed Shuu by the blazer and threw him off to the side. The blazer collar ripped, the leather jacket tore. Shuu's legs crumbled as he was pinned. Shuu screamed in pain. Takeshi ploughed a punch into Shuu's jaw and followed with a jab to his gut.

Hana cried her beloved's name and grabbed onto his attacker. She punched the back of his head lightly, more annoying him than harming. Takeshi thrashed back with his elbow landing a hard, sharp hit against her temple. Hana fell to the ground stunned, dazed and confused.

"Hana! Oof!

"Don't forget about me," smirked Takeshi.

"Don't forget about me either!"

Yuriko sucker punched Takeshi, knocking him off of Shuu. Before he hit the ground, Yuriko yanked him up and threw him into a chair. As Takeshi tried to wander out of his daze, Yuriko gave him a swift kick to the stomach. He lurched over and started hacking. She let him get to his feet. He raised his fists and threw a flurry of punches. Agile Yuriko dodged past every blow, her twin tails following her like decorative streamers. Two light punches pushed Takeshi back. Yuriko snaked her leg around his and tripped him into the watching crowd. The crowd pushed him back in and into Yuriko's clothes line.

"Had enough, Takeshi?"

"Like hell I have."

Yoshirou loomed over Yuriko, "How about now."

"Boys, what the –" Takeshi's jaw dropped.

His little hang of puny punks were piled neatly away with Kanade and Misaki sitting on top of them.

Yuriko pointed over her shoulder, "He's bigger than you."

Without so much as a word, Takeshi turned tail and fled. The crowd quickly lost interest and went back to whatever they were doing.

Kanade huffed, "Now someone tell me why the staff didn't get involved?"

"Happens all the time," said a bored attendant poking at the gaggle of gang members, "Happens all the time. Oi! Get up, you lot. Yer messin' up me floor."

"Whoa! What happened here?"

Aoi and Haruka, in the possess Haruka and Misaki bodies respectively, walked through the door dumbfounded.

"Haruka! Stop that guy!" called Misaki.

Takeshi sprinted toward the door with sheer fright gripping tight. Haruka fumbled the grab managing only to rip off Takeshi's jacket. The delinquent burst through the door never to be seen again, well at least until the royals left.

"You're late," scolded Yuriko.

"Sorry," said Haruka holding the jacket.

"Who was he?" asked Aoi.

"Just a friend."

"Forget that, check the jacket," ordered Kanade, "There's got to be a phone in there."

Hakura ran through the pockets turning them inside out and upside down. The jacket jingled as it shook. Coins and bills fluttered to the ground. A few odds and ends followed and there was also an odd picture of a girl dressed in feathers.

"Nothing, no phone," said Haruka.

"You're kidding me," Kanade took the jacket from her brother, "It has to be there. It has to be."

Kanade checked and re-checked, and re-checked again. Her hands dug through the pockets frantically.

"Nothing."

Everyone's hearts sank.

"Were you looking for this?" asked Yuriko, producing a phone, "And deleted. Everything's solved now."

"How'd you get your hands on that?" asked Akane.

"A few slight of hands tricks I learned from Yoshirou when we were younger. Isn't that right, old friend?" Yuriko playfully elbowed Yoshirou, "Remind me again how many times that got you in trouble."

"That was then, this is now," said Yoshirou, "And now we have the matter of getting everyone back the way they were."

"Right, right. But are you sure you want to do it here?"

"I don't see why not," said Haruka, "Let's just take it slow and –"

"Absolutely not!" everyone else declared.

With Yuriko's little plot to have a little more fun foiled, and everyone else exhausted from the day's ordeals, it was decided to return home. There, in the comfort of a safe and familiar place, all would finally be put to rest. And to ensure that Yuriko didn't try to slip away again, Yoshirou picked her up and carried her over his shoulder the entire way, not without complaints of course.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're home," called Aoi, in Haruka's body.

"You're late," scolded Satsuki Sakurara, their mother.

"Oh thank God, you're back safe," cried their father, Souichirou, "I was just about to have the national guard search the entire country for you. Where have you been?!"

"Calm down, honey," Satsuki sternly, "Their old enough to go out on their own. Though I'm not happy you brought Shiori and Teru into his."

Akane tried to look for an answer, "Well, you see…"

"And who are these two?" Soichirou said, looking at Yoshirou and Yuriko.

"You've forgotten? I'm almost insulted," said Yuriko.

"Which one of you girls brought a boy home?" demanded Soichirou, "And you, boy, what do you intend with my daughter?"

"He's not my boyfriend," declared the teenage girls, "And why aren't you worried about her?"

"Excuse me, your majesties," said Yoshirou, bowing lowly, "If you allow me, I can clear this up. Would you please grant me a few minutes to explain?"

"Please do," said Satsuki.

"And I shall, but first we must get everything back in order. Yuriko, now please."

And before anyone could interrupt, Yoshirou had everyone switch back into the right body. After the very awkward scene of kissing and smooching in front of the parents, Yoshirou finally took to clearing things up. It was a rather long winded and formal explanation from Youshirou as he recounted each and every detail he was present for. Often he asked the royal siblings to fill in the gaps. The events were not difficult to understand, just the tracking of persons. It was unfathomable to believe such an eccentric and fantastical story. The King and Queen would have easily dismissed the tale as nothing but an imaginative ruse were it not for their own children affirming the tale.

"I see," said Soichirou, "Well that's quite an adventure."

"And no harm done," said Yuriko, "So all in all –"

"Don't you dare," Yoshirou grabbed Yuriko's head and forced her to bow, "Now show the proper respect, you're the cause of this after all. Now apologize."

Yuriko sighed, "My King and Queen, it is with a heavy heart and repentant soul that I beg for your forgiveness."

In the blink of an eye Yuriko transformed from a mischievous little girl to a lady of high class and elegance. Her tone had softened, and her eyes were shimmering like gems. The very air around her had changed, seemingly lightening and warming. A new aura surrounded her and raised her high above the others present. Yuriko kowtowed before the King and Queen.

"For today I caused your children, the royal princes and princesses much grief through my antics. While t'was all in good fun, and bore no malice, I see the error of my actions. Should my words prove insufficient, I swear to you, on my name and the name of my house, that I will do whatever you ask to make this right. Shall I be forgiven?"

"Sure, sounds fine to me," said Soichirou.

"What?! That's it?"

"Yup that's it."

"Thank you, your great majesty," Yuriko rose slowly, still bowing her head, "You are as wise as you are merciful and may your reign last a thousand years."

"Now who are you?"

"Yuriko Yurikoshita, first princess of the Kingdom of Liliana. First daughter of King Hayate Yurikoshita and Queen Akiko Yurikoshita. This gentleman is my friend and loyal guard, Yoshirou Yoshimaru, and bears the titles Friend of the Princess, and Royal Sergeant of the Guard, honorary," said Yuriko curtsied.

"SHE'S A PRINCESS?!"

"It is a pleasure to see you gain, Uncle Soichirou."

"UNCLE?!"

"Oh right, Hayate. I remember him," Soichirou laughed, "No wonder you're such a trouble maker. You know I remember one time when I went to visit –"

"She's our cousin?" asked Hikari, rudely, "I thought all our cousins were here."

"Aren't you an only child, dad?" asked Aoi.

"He is," said their mother, "Now I remember. Shortly after Shuu was born, your father was regularly visiting and being visited by King Hayate."

The king nodded, "And what good times those were. You've grown up so much, since I last saw you. So what brings you here?"

"First you forget what I look like and then you forget your promise?" Yuriko pointed at Yoshirou, "And you said I was rude."

"You caused problems," Yoshirou procured a small envelope from his breast pocket, "I suppose you want this now."

"Of course," Yuriko reached out.

Youshirou pulled it away, "Now, don't push it if his majesty says now."

"I know that, I'm not that curt," Yuriko opened the envelope, "My King, with Shuu having reached the proper age, I came to honor your promise."

Soichirou took the letter curiously, his wife looking over the contents as well. The text was handwritten in the most beautiful calligraphy. At the top were two crests. One belonged to the Sakurada family, and the other was the Yurikoshita family crest, a lily blooming through the winter. As the king and queen read the text their demeanor became more serious, bordering on frightened. At the end of the letter bore two signatures of both kings, and to ensure authenticity, two wax seals bearing the unique personal crests of the signatories.

"What's it say?" asked Kanade.

"Please no more problems," said Akane, "I don't think my heart can take any more."

"It's an old promise to wed my first son to the first daughter," Soichirou sighed, "I completely forgot about this."

"Shuu, you had an arranged marriage and you didn't tell me," said Hana shocked, "How could you?"

"Calm down, Hana. This is news to me too. I never even met Yuriko before today. And dad, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I kind of forgot?"

"You forgot? What kind of excuse is that?" barked Kanade, shaking her father, "How do you forget something that important?!"

"It was nearly eighteen years ago, Kanade. Hardly anyone can remember that far back."

"I can," chimed Yuriko.

Yoshirou covered her mouth, "Not helping."

"Hana, listen, I only have eyes for you. No matter what, I'll oppose this marriage," pleaded Shuu, "Dad, I firmly oppose this marriage and won't go through with it no matter the cost. I'll even give up the crown if I must."

"Shuu," fawned Hana.

"That does make sense, without the crown there's no real incentive for the marriage," said Satsuki, "But are you sure you want to do this?"

"For Hana, anything."

"Very well. The crown will go to second place then and –"

Yuriko pulled Yoshirou's hand away, "There's no need to be dramatic. I'm not going to marry Shuu."

"You're not?" asked Hana.

"I would be remiss to say it is not a disappointment that such a noble and handsome man has slipped through my fingers," Yuriko sighed, "But his heart is pledged to another, and I would never step between that. Shuu, Hana, I wish you both the merriest marriage. May it last long and prosper."

Yuriko extended her hand in congratulations.

Hana graciously took it, "Thank you, Yuriko. Thank you very much."

Yuriko smiled softly, a genuine, sincere smile, with a hint of sadness.

"That's good," said Akane, "No arranged marriage at all."

"I didn't say that," said Yuriko, "I will still become part of your family."

"Oh no," Yoshirou shook his head, "You can't mean…"

"Yes I do. Though we've only known each other for a day, I feel like I've known you all for a lifetime," Yuriko took Haruka's arm and nuzzled up to him, "You're single aren't you? Isn't he? Handsome, calculating, a tinge introverted but I can work with it. Uncle Soichirou, will you consent."

"Uh…"

"No!" said Misaki, "You're not taking him."

"Well, if you feel so strongly about it," Yuriko clung to Misaki, "Then I'll have you."

"What? No! That's too weird."

"You like girls?" asked Aoi.

"After switching bodies with boys and girls so many times, you do develop a preference if that's what you're asking," Yuriko looked back at Misaki, "So how about it? You'll love my little kingdom with its lush meadows, high mountains, and many hotsprings."

"No thanks."

"I'll marry her!" declared Teru.

All eyes fixed on the little heroic boy.

"Teru, think about what you're saying," said Akane.

"I know what I'm saying. A king should keep his word no matter what it is. If father promised one of us to marry her, then one of us should. As the last son of the family, I will do it."

"That's sick bro," declared Shuu, "Just like a hero in the comics. But this is different."

"No it isn't. A promise is a promise, and dad always keeps them."

"Mostly," said the family under their breath.

Yuriko let go of Misaki and knelt in front of Teru. She brushed back his hair and straightened his clothes like a mother would.

"Thank you. You're very brave for offering to marry me. But there's one problem" said Yuriko kindly, "You're far too young for me. And besides a brave hero should be out adventuring in young years, right? And after he's covered himself in glory and honour and his name is sung throughout the land, should he return to a waiting woman who will become his wife. Isn't what happens in the stories?"

Teru nodded.

"Good boy. My youngest sister would love to meet you," Yuriko stood back up.

"I say no," said Misaki.

"Same here," said Kanade.

"Oh Kanade you didn't have to say that. You're far to prickly for me."

"Why I ought to –"

Yoshirou and Shuu held back Kanade.

"Hikari is also too young, a shame since she's as energetic as I am. Aoi, you're so refined and royal. Too much for my taste, unless you've got a wild side to you."

"Afraid I don't," Aoi said nervously.

"Well we can fix that too. We go out some time. So that leaves one person, really," Yuriko's devious smile returned, "Which is wonderful since I've always loved red hair. Akane, I will win your heart, and as promised by your father and mine, we shall be married. I look forward to that day."

"But, but, I… Ahh… Umm… Anybody, help?"

The bonds between siblings are strong and in times of trouble they would all come together. But there also other times when it was wiser to keep your head down. In the face of a determined little imp of mischief it was one of those times. Everyone just kind of looked away, feigning interest in other things or conversing about nothing.

"Guys?"

"Don't worry, I'll win you over first," Yuriko embraced Akane, "So how about tonight, you and I – what are you doing? Put me down! Put me down you oaf!"

Yoshirou picked up his princess, took her to the door and locked her out. A temporary breath of relief left everyone's lungs.

"I apologize, but she has been very set on this since we've known each other," Yoshirou bowed before Akane, "I know better than anyone what a handful she can be, but she's never meant harm and cares deeply for everyone in her kingdom. From the highest, her father the king, to the lowest most miserable delinquent like me. So I ask you, Princess Akane, give her a chance. I bid you adieu."

"Uhh… yeah, see you later," said Akane, "Hope we see each other again."

"I guarantee it, for you see we did come here to register for classes as well," Yoshirou fussed with his hair, "But you know how the day went. See you in school then. Adieu."

Yoshirou bowed politely before leaving, dragging Yuriko behind him. The cool twilight of dusk turning to night finally put the curtain on the day.

"Things are never boring in Castletown Dandelion."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple weeks since the chaos of Yuriko's little escapade and things had settled down. Everyone returned to their daily lives and nobody around them seemed the wiser. There were some small changes though. The royal family started spending more time in the lower class parts of the country, talking to people and taking part in their little traditions and fashions. They didn't forget Mr. Satsuma and his factory either. When the big award was granted, several of the siblings were present to join the occasion.

Under their renewed vigor, the royal family undertook some new initiatives to clean up the districts and improve the living in the areas. They were small initiatives, little clean ups led by the siblings or a few visits here and there, but they hoped that over time and slowly things would change for the better. But that was for a day down the road. Today, was a chance to relax and have fun.

School festivals and fairs were in full swing and everyone was in high spirits. Akane was happily walking the campus sampling the various food stalls and partaking in every little game the fair had to offer. Sure it was crowded and bustling with a thousand strangers from across the city. Ordinarily, Akane would scurry off to the nearest corner to hide away from the prying eyes, but today was different. Everybody here was a friend or a friend of a friend, or a parent of a friend, or some association to a friend, therefore, in Akane's mind, they weren't strangers. So Akane skipped along, blissfully unaware of anything around her.

"Oof!"

Akane bumped head first into the back of a sturdy young man. Her face flushed red as she rubbed her sore nose.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Akane bowed repeatedly, "I wasn't looking where I was going and –"

"Princess Akane, no need to apologize. It is I who got in your way."

"Yoshirou," said Akane, pleasantly surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Youshirou's typical dress had been put away and he was now sporting a far more casual look. Just a regular t-shirt, a black cap, and a pair of well-worn jeans.

"Same as you," he chuckled, "Enjoying this little carnival. May I join you, princess?"

"Sure," beamed Akane, "Will Yuriko join us too?"

"No, I seem to have lost her, but she assured me she won't be making any more trouble," Yoshirou hesitated, "For the time being. Well, I not going to worry about it. How is everyone else?"

"Doing well," Akane said, walking through the fair, "We could go visit them if you like?"

"There'll all here?"

"Yeah, come on."

Akane took Yoshirou through the fair and past the game stalls. The succulent smell of food filled the air. From greasy unhealthy, but wonderfully delicious American food, to the traditional yakisoba and ramen of Japan, and of course various baked good and pastries. Bright banners and cheap prices attracted customers, while the very aggressive class representatives almost coerced them into buying.

"Hey-oh! Hey-oh! Hey-oh! Come on down and grab a bite! We got salty sweets! Hey you, I know you want one!"

Haruka was standing in the middle of the path waving people down. His voice was much louder than anyone was used to, and it was drawing looks. He was dressed in a brightly coloured silly looking coverall drawing even more attention. It was clear he was uncomfortable with all the direct attention. He's volume was jumping up and down, like his voice was cracking and a few words were fumbled here and there.

"How are things, Prince Haruka?" asked Yoshirou.

"Oh hey, guys. Why don't you grab a bite," Haruka leaned in, "Please, just one and I can go back behind the cashier."

"I think you'll do better out here then stuffed behind a desk," said Akane.

"Well thanks," Haruka laughed, "Here, can you take a couple of these flyers and pass them out."

"Of course, Prince Haruka," said Yoshirou, "Anything for the royal family."

"Where's Misaki by the way?"

"She's on the stove and kitchen," Haruka pointed over his shoulder, "No clones today, so she's working seven times harder."

In the background, under a thick shade, Misaki was sweating over a hot stove and mixing like a madwoman. To her left was a stack of burnt baked goods, or too salty baked good, or too sweet baked goods, or something that's too far gone to be considered food. And then to her right, arranged nicely in trays and being packed into cute little packages, were beautiful little cookies and cakes.

"Well best of like, Haruka," said Akane.

"When I return, I shall buy some," promised Yoshirou.

"Why not buy one now?" begged Haruka.

Akane and Yoshirou left the food stalls and ran into a semi-familiar face walking around the grounds. The blonde hair and blue eyes were similar, and there was a child like aura around her, but that was where the similarities ended. The girl was dressed in fanciful, bright clothes and had several accessories in her hair and on her wrists. All around her crowd gathered, but everyone was too scared to approach. The birth grew wider when Akane approached.

"Princess Akane! Good to see you here!" said the girl in a sing song voice.

"You know her?" asked Yoshirou.

It took a moment, but Akane smiled when she recognized the famous idol, Light.

"Hello Light, it's astounding to meet you here," Akane whispered to Yoshirou in an aside, "It's Hikari. She's does an idol thing, so she's Light now."

"I'm sorry, I'm speechless," said Yoshirou, "I never imagined meeting someone so famous here. Err… umm… other than the princess, of course."

"Are you putting on a show?"

"Oh no, not today. The producers won't do small shows like this," Hikari put on a coy face, "But what they don't know…"

"You're sounding like Yuriko."

"Maybe," Hikari playfully stuck out her tongue, "I'm really just here to get to know everyone, but they won't approach me. Oh well, maybe the guys at the middle school in the south side will."

"The south side? Where we were last week. You're going down there."

"Yeah, since they were really excited seeing us, I thought it'd be nice to visit as Light too. I bet a lot of them can't afford to go to a concert."

"That's real nice of you," said Yoshirou, "We won't keep you."

"See ya!"

The game stalls came after with everyone competing for little homemade trinkets, or a few prizes bought from a nearby store. The games were pretty simple: ring tosses, bottle breaks, pull the rope and such. And then there was one game that caught their eye, and a very serious princess at the helm.

"Step right up, step right up. Try your luck and win a prize," said Kanade, "Or dunk the princess. Every time's a winner."

Kanade was seated in a comfortable lawn chair above a large pool of water. Beside the dunk tank was a large system of pulleys, gears, and conveyor belts tugging and pushing large targets. Several shimmering wires connected the targets to the dunk tank, seemingly to the platform keeping Kanade above water. A large air rifle rested on the counter top beside a coin slot.

"What are the rules, big sis?" asked Akane.

"Depends, do you want a prize or to dunk me?"

"Umm… which one's easier?"

"Getting a prize is easier. Put in a dollar and just hit a target, the more you hit the bigger the prize," said Kanade.

"Is all the money going to payback what you spent on all this?"

"No, the proceeds are going to fix all the damages we did to that arcade."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"And how much did this cost?" asked Akane.

"If you have to ask, you can't afford it."

"Princess Kanade, if I may ask, how does one dunk you?" asked Yoshirou.

"You got to hit all the targets before they roll off the range," Kanade smirked, "Nobody's done it yet."

"Kana, you didn't rig this did you?"

"Of course not! I just made it really hard."

Yoshirou put in a dollar, "I'll give it a try."

The moment coin clinked, the machine sprung to life. Yoshirou quickly picked up the rifle. Enthusiastic lights shone like spotlights on the targets. Light summery music played. The background began to move, taking the shooter on a flight over the kingdom. Then the targets began to move. First slowly in a straight path. Yoshi quickly picked off a pair of targets.

"Everyone gets those," said Kanade, "And here we go."

Then the targets started move much faster and dipped, dived, dodged behind the obstacles. The loud music seemed to become an irritating distraction more than a fun little soundtrack. Akane's eyes started spinning and blurring just trying to track a single one. Youshirou began firing rapidly. The little pellets glanced off the cover or the edge of the whizzing target.

"See, you'll never get them."

"Too easy," said Yoshirou loading another clip.

POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!

Like a cowboy on the quick draw, Yoshirou landed perfect bullseyes on the remaining targets.

"EEK!" Kanade shrieked before a giant splash.

Everyone in view laughed at the posh princess.

Yoshirou handed the rifle to someone else, "Your turn."

"I wonder where Shuu's gone off to?" asked Akane.

"Take a look over there."

Aoi walked up the pair with Teru and Shiori close behind. Aoi had decided to do a little baby sitting for a Teru and Shiori, and she decided to take them here.

"But why here?"

"We wanted to help big brothers and sisters," said Shiori, "But I think you're all okay."

"So we're just going to have some fun instead," Aoi nodded, "And if you want Shuu, he's right over there."

Shuu and Hana were walking arm in arm like they usually do. But it was very different than what they were used to. Whenever they walked together, Shuu always had a nervous tick about him and he always looked away whenever he made eye contact with his girlfriend. Hana usually shortened her steps and quivered very slightly, not noticeable to most, but to the family who saw her regularly it was clear as day. A deep red blush also covered her face whenever she was seen with her prince. But that wasn't happening today. The oddly familiar unfamiliarity between them was gone. Today they were a picturesque couple, walking with confidence and glee.

Shuu did a few more romantic things for his lady, shedding his colder exterior. They were simple things: taking a bite from the same candy apple, carrying her bag, or wrapping an arm around her waist. Small little gestures that made Hana swoon.

"Hey Shuu!" called Akane.

"Hi, everyone," Shuu watched Kanade climb back into her seat, "What's happening here?"

"I just dunked your sister," said Yoshirou bluntly, "She's created quite a little game. Care to give it a shot? Any target gets a prize, and all seven dunks your sister."

Shuu looked up and around the game area. A smirk crept across his face when he spotted something.

"Sure I'll go around."

"Shuu, you're not going to dunk your own sister."

Shuu picked up the rifle and winked. Kanade's heart skipped a beat as she shivered in her dunk chair. The rifle cocked, the coin clinked, and the targets began to whiz. Shuu kept the rifle steady and shot Kanade a few side glances. His sister waited apprehensively as he pulled the trigger an knocked down each target.

"One left."

The last target zig-zagged across the back. Shuu's finger teased the rigger as the crosshairs lined up right against the target. Kanade took a deep breath and held her nose.

DING! DING! DING!

The last target safely rolled off the gallery and Kanade let out her breath in relief.

"You're such a softy Shuu-shuu," Hana grinned.

"Shuu-shuu?"

"Thanks Hana-banana."

"Hana-banana? Really?"

"What, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," said Hana, "I think it's cute."

"Bro, here's your prize," said Kanade.

Kanade summoned a drone and little robot came fluttering in with a very large stuffed animal, as large as half a person. It was the same stuffed lion mascot that was seen everywhere with in Castletown Dandelion. A long fluffy flowing mane, with the same smugly disgruntled yet cute face. But instead of the shades of magenta, it calm contrast of yellow and orange.

"For you," said Shuu to Hana.

Hana smiled and hugged the stuffed animal, "Thank you."

"Anything for my girl. Speaking of people's girls," Shuu looked at Akane, "Where's yours?"

"She's not my girlfriend! Not that, I don't like her. She's just," Akane stumbled over her words and faded away.

"Don't worry I know what you mean," said Yoshirou, "As for Yuriko I haven't seen her since we arrived."

"Strange, aren't you always together?" asked Hana, "You don't think she –"

"No she wouldn't have. But I'm concerned. We should have crossed each other by now," Yoshiro searched the crowd, "I wonder where… oh no."

Yoshirou started walking toward the end of the stalls. Curiously, Akane, Shuu, and Hana followed. A lot of boys were muttering to each other around the booth, but didn't want to line up to partake. A little humming tune sang over the crowd. When Yoshirou finally pushed through the crowd a terrible sight was before him. It was clean booth, painted pink with a heart motif. In large red and pink letters read the sign: Kissing Booth. And lo and behold, it was none other than smiling Yuriko.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?"

"Yuriko," said Yoshirou with a stern fatherly tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's it look like? A Kissing Booth. A dollar a kiss, girls kiss for free," she teased, "Will you be the first?"

"Yuriko –"

"I'm not going to cause any trouble for these people. I'm just having a little fun. Or I would be if they had any courage. Any of you want a kiss? Shuu? Akane?"

"You always are just 'having a little fun' and then it goes too far."

"Yoshi," said Hana, "She seems earnest."

"I am, and if you don't believe me just kiss me and find out," Yuriko winked, "Come on, Yoshi. Be my first."

That little comment made Yoshi's face turn bright red.

"Fine," said Yoshirou, putting down a dollar, "No funny business."

Yuriko closed her eyes and leaned in slowly. Yuri and Yoshi kissed again. Their cheeks flushed read and there was a softness. It wasn't the emotionless kisses of the body switching, but a true kiss the kind shared by those with a deep bond. When the two separated it was like an eternity. Yuriko swooned, as Yoshirou smoothly stood up.

"I'll see you back home tonight," said Yoshirou, removing his cap, "Have fun."

"Uh-huh," said Yuriko softly, "Have fun."

"See no problems at all," said Hana.

"Maybe I had her wrong. So, what's next on the list? I heard there was –"

The kissing booth was now bustling with eager young men wanting to kiss and unbeknownst princess. But the princess suddenly had a change of heart.

"Yuri – Yoshirou! Come back here and – ack!"

Yuriko tried to run out of the booth but found that her left leg had been tied to her chair. And all the boys were pushing and shoving trying to be next in line.

"Yuri –Yoshirou! Yoshirou!

"Yuriko! You said you wouldn't cause any problems," scolded Hana and Shuu.

"I said I wouldn't cause any problems for those folks. I'll always cause for Yoshirou," Yuriko said teasingly, "So what should we do next? I'm thinking lunch."


End file.
